


Ask/Dare the gang

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Reader event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 25,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: If you've ever wanted to ask Nightmare's gang (or pretty much any of the characters Sky and me ever wrote about) a question or give them a dare, then now is your ultimate chance to do that!





	1. Announcement

If you've ever wanted to ask Nightmare's gang (or pretty much any of the characters Sky and me ever wrote about) a question or give them a dare, then now is your ultimate chance to do that! 

 

Send us a comment with your ask or dare and we'll roleplay about it! ^^ 

 

 

##  _**Please comment asks or dares only on this chapter!!!** _

 

 

(Dares will probably take a while to finish.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asks away~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! Internet, life, fucking finals that 'determine' my 'future', you know; shit. 
> 
> But I've finally gotten to edit some of the asks so here you go!
> 
> Note; if there's any requests for stories/scenes, it would depend on the ask if we would put it here or make a one shot. All clear? Cool.

Lightseed : _Heya! So I've got a question for 2 people!_

_1) Nightmare, how did you decide to build your gang? Do you think there can ever be reconciliation between the "dark" and "light" sanses?_

_2) Hello, Error. What do you when you feel scared or anxious? I struggle with anxiety and wondered how different people find ways to cope._

_Apologies if I was rude._

 

Nightmare reads the question, humming softly as he thinks about it. "You weren't being rude. I've seen rude. As for your question, it just happened. My intentions weren't to build a gang but to help my boys in any way I can."

He looks down with a small frown as he recalls the pain his boys went through. "I don't ever want them to suffer alone like I did. So I took them in, in exchange for services. It's mutually beneficial at first and I can prevent another from falling too deep like I did."

"As for your second question; We're not meant to get along." Nightmare says. "We're just meant to keep the balance, nothing more. We're too different to get along. Like oil and water, if you want to take it that way."

Error frowned slightly and looked down at his hands.

"wEll, i kinda... staRt fiddling with sOmE stRing. OR my hOOdiE stRings and... wait fOR it tO pass i guEss..." He explained quietly.

Mei Mei : _What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to Horror? Killer? Cross I dare you to eat chocolate until you throw up. (Halloween lol)_

 

Killer looks down in thought. "Well....probably when Dust pranked me by turning the shower red. I was pink for a whole week."

Dust laughed.

"that was absolutely hilarious." He said with a grin.

Horror hummed in thought. What had been the most embarrassing thing that had happened to him?

He flushed brightly when he remembered that time where Nightmare had taken him in his AU

Killer frowned with a small flush before turns to Horror with a raised brow. "What about you? What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Horror blushed brightly and pulled his hood over his head.

Dust poked him with a grin.

"so embarrassing?" He asked.

Killer chuckles at the face Horror was making. "Apparently really embarrassing. What was it Horror~?"

Horror flushed brighter, hiding his face.

Dust grinned.

"Come on. Tell us~"

"Tell us~" Killer teased, leaning closer to Horror. "C'Mon..."

Horror whined in embarrassment.

"That... that stuff in my AU......" He mumbled, his voice barely audible.

Killer raised a brow with a grin. "That doesn't help. What stuff? What was in your AU?"

Horror hid his completely red face.

Dust chuckled.

"Horror~" Killer teased, nudging Horror with a grin.

".... Tentacles....." Horror mumbled, his voice almost inaudible.

Killer snickered in surprise. "What?"

"Nightmare...." Horror mumbled, his face glowing brightly.

Killer snickered harder, a shit eating grin on his face. "What was that Horror? I couldn't hear it."

"Fuck you.." Horror mumbled quietly.

Killer laughed for a moment before gaining his composure. "You need to answer the question Horror~"

"I did..." Horror mumbled, staring at the floor uncomfortably.

"No you didn't." Killer chuckled teasingly. "You only said it vaguely. What happened?"

"He took me. Happy now?" Horror mumbled, flushing deeply.

"He...." Killer trailed off in confusion before he flushed brightly.

And then hollered with laughter.

Dust giggled, a small flush on his face.

Horror whined in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands.

Killer gasped between his laughter, falling from the couch as he howled.

Horror kicked Killer with a frown.

"Shut it, asshole." He mumbled.

Killer snorted, trying to calm down his laughter.

He looks up at Horror between his tears. "H-How- heheheh- how was it?"

Horror glared down at Killer, crossing his arms.

"None of your business..." He mumbled.

Killer laughed harder, pounding his hand onto the carpet. This is too hilarious.

Horror threw a stone from his pocket at Killer.

"Shut the fuck up." He mumbled.

Killer is unperturbed by the stone as he laughed.

 

\----

 

Cross reads the comment and grins. He reaches into his secret stash with a giggle. 

"Gladly!" he says and immediately tears open a chocolate bar, devouring it instantaneously. 

 

~~le time skip brought by Skyler wearing cat ears (XD)~~

 

Nightmare looks down at a comatose Cross- who is on the floor with chocolate wrappings around him, looking really sick. He was sure he saw a puddle of puke somewhere under the wrapping which he has to clean up later- with a raised brow and crossed arms. 

"What made you think this was a good idea?" he asks with a frown. 

Cross groans miserably from the floor. "It was a dare...."

Nightmare sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Well doesn't this set the stage for the future?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it does Nightmare. Yes it does. XD. Give us more insane asks and questions. It's hilarious to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Lovely Lady: _Do you think you could do some nice cuddley stuff with Cross missing his family and Nighmare comforts him? I really like all the one on one stuff you do with Nighmare, it’s always so well written! :D_

 

Cross sighed quietly as he sat on his bed, staring at the window silently. He missed his family. His old family... His brother... His friends...

 

Nightmare knocked on the door a minute later. "Cross? You okay?"

 

Cross looked up and nodded a bit, knowing that he'd probably cry if he tried talking. He frowned when he noticed that Nightmare couldn't see him.

 

Nightmare waited for a moment before knocking again. "Cross? Your negativity is getting worse. I'm coming in."

 

Cross stayed silent. He didn't want Nightmare to worry but he couldn't bring himself to talk.

 

Nightmare sighed softly and opened the door, looking inside and seeing Cross on the verge of tears. His expression softened as he closed the door, walking towards Cross. "Hey.... what's wrong?"

 

Cross shook his head a bit, staring at the floor. He didn't want to talk about it.

 

"Okay." Nightmare said softly, kneeling next to the bed to look at Cross softly. "Do you need anything?"

 

Cross shook his head. He was fine. He didn't need anything. He didn't want to bother Nightmare.

 

Nightmare frowned worriedly. "Cross...." he said gently. "You know you can say anything. Anything at all. It's not good to keep it in."

 

"I'm... I'm fi-" Cross got cut off by a sob.

 

Nightmare frowned when Cross suddenly broke into sobs. He stared at the smaller skeleton for a moment, thinking.

"Can I hug you?" he asked softly.

 

Cross nodded a small bit, sobbing harshly.

"Sorry." He choked out between sobs.

 

Nightmare sat on the bed and hugged Cross, gently rubbing his back. "Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for."

 

Cross leaned into the touch and hugged back, his whole body trembling a bit as he cried.

 

Nightmare hushed him softly, comforting him as much as he could. He could feel Cross' Soul hurting. Hopefully he'd be okay.

 

~~~

 

Cross sniffled quietly. It had taken him quite a while to calm down enough to stop crying.

 

Nightmare looked down and gently wiped away Cross' tears with his thumb. "Feel better?"

 

Cross nodded a bit but his grip on Nightmare didn't loosen.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Cross' skull and back, comforting him gently as he held the smaller close.

 

Cross closed his eye sockets and leaned into the touch.

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Nightmare asked after a few minutes.

 

"Just... some memories...." Cross mumbled quietly, burying his face into Nightmare's jacket.

 

"Okay." Nightmare said softly and embraces Cross. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Cross shook his head a bit. He didn't want to.

 

"Okay." Nightmare said softly. "Do you need anything?"

 

"Just hugs..." Cross mumbled quietly in response, cuddling into Nightmare some more.

 

Nightmare complied and hugged Cross a bit closer. "Okay."

 

Cross relaxed slowly, cuddling into Nightmare a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask - Sky
> 
> Second ask:  
> 1, 2 - Sky  
> 3, 4 - X  
> 5 - both
> 
> Third ask:  
> First part - X  
> Second part - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy!

Snowfilledheart  : _Speaking of Horrors...experience in his AU, what was the key that Nightmare got used for? (But if it's a secret, you don't have to tell:)_

 

Nightmare read the ask and frowned slightly before shrugging. "It's not anything special. It's just the key to the castle's vault."

He pulled out the key and brandished it. It looked well used.

"All HorrorTale AUs have the same key to their vault." Nightmare explained. "Inside is where the Queen keeps all the important documents and plans. It's just a way for me to fuck up a few copies by stealing some documents and changing them. Those jokers had done my job to steal this for me."

 

SilverSnowpoff :

_Oh man so many questions_

_1) Okay, so what do you think of Fresh? Do you know him well or not really?_

_2) Dust, what do you like doing in your free time? (Also to Nightmare if he even has free time at this point)_

_3) Do any of you explore AU's for fun or out of curiosity?_

_4) Does Error think these are the voices from the anti-void?_

_5) What are your favourite movies?_

_6) Cross, what's your favourite medium and tools for drawing? (Like if you prefer watercolor, markers or something else?)_

_7) Do any of you like gardening?_

_(I think I overdid it. Whoops, sorry. Just have too many questions! I apologize if any of these make you uncomfortable. Have a great day!)_

 

"Guys look!" Cross exclaimed excitedly and showed the multitude of questions.

The others looked at it in awe and surprise.

"That is a lot." Horror said.

Cross nodded excitedly. "I know!!!"

Killer cleared his throat. "Well, we better get through it then."

"First question; we do know Fresh. He's like a brother to us who needs help and support even if he says he doesn't need it." Killer answered before frowning. "And yeah, we know some things about him. Obviously not the full story since he never tells us anything wrong with him but we're improving on that."

Dust grinned excitedly. "My question now? Okay; I usually plan pranks and play around with chemistry and magic. I like to find the best reactions from mixing two different ingredients together. It helps a lot in most of our runs. If not I train or do other stuff. Switching hobbies from time to time. But nothing beats a good prank!"

Dust exclaimed in pain when Nightmare hit him in the back of his skull with a frown. "This is why I rarely have free time anymore."

Nightmare looked at everyone. "When I do have free time- limited as it is- I usually read or cook. But most of my time is used for work and making sure these idiots don't get into any trouble."

Nightmare glared pointedly at the others who only grinned innocently. He sighed in frustration and rubbed his skull. "Don't let them fool you. They get into all kinds of trouble."

 

Nightmare frowned slightly.

"We explore AUs sometimes. It's just pretty dangerous to do it." He explained.

"I love doing it!" Cross cheered happily, making Nightmare sigh.

"And then we have to save you." Killer said. "You have to be more careful." He chastised.

"Where's the fun in doing that?" Dust asked. Cross grinned.

 

Error shook his head as he read the question.

"nO. thEy appEaR in tExt fORmat and yOu'RE way nicER than thE vOicEs fROm thE anti-vOid." He explained, shuddering a small bit as he thought of the voices.

 

"Next question; I don't really watch movies." Nightmare admitted. "Not unless it's with everyone. But I do like the Supernatural series."

"I like Tomb Raider and Assassins Creed." Killer grinned. "The movies look amazing and so much action."

 

"I like Frozen!" Cross replied happily, earning a groan from pretty much the whole gang. Cross had watched that movie way too often.

Dust grinned. "Yeah, that movie's pretty fun." He agreed. "Though I prefer horror movies."

 

Horror shrugs. "I don't have any favorites either. I usually let the others pick one out. I'm more into horror games." he grinned.

 

 

 

Lilykookie : _Hey dust I have two questions okay one I was wondering you know ever since the whole torture situation with fresh have you been checking up on him frequently? and two is drugging people’s food really your solution to a lot of your problems involving your friends? XD_

 

Dust read the question with a frown.

"It's kind of hard to check on Fresh since we don't have any idea where he is most of the time. He visits us from time to time though and we do our best to help him." He explained.

"Maybe we'll manage to convince him to stay at the hideout..." He said thoughtfully. He really hoped so...

 

"As for your second question," Dust grinned. "We only drug them if they're being stubborn numbskulls. But we usually try and convince them first, give them a chance. And then drug them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^ 
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving a Kudos or even a comment! Have a nice day! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror, Nightmare - X  
> Dust - Sky  
> Edit - X

McK: _I dare Nightmare, Dust, and H.R Horror Sans to take a bath together._

_Knowing that H.R Sans has severe hydrophobia, but he also feels safe around Night and Dust, it will be interesting to see your response._

 

(H.R. = Horrific replacements)

 

 

Horror silently stared at the dare.

 

Dust stared at the comment from beside Horror, looking at the dare. He turned to Horror worriedly. "Do you... want to?"

 

Horror frowned slightly. He hated the mere idea of being near water.

"Not really..." He mumbled quietly. "but... we could try..."

 

Dust smiled encouragingly at Horror. "I'll go get Nightmare. You get ready in the bathroom. Or would you rather go into the hot tub?"

 

Horror hummed in thought.

"I'm not sure..." He mumbled. "I don't think the hot tub would be a good idea..."

 

"Okay." Dust says softly with a small smile. "Go get ready. I'll go get Nightmare."

 

Horror nodded.

"I'll go get fresh clothes for us." He volunteered quietly.

 

"Okay." Dust said with a smile and stood up, walking away to find Nightmare.

 

Horror collected some clothes for the three of them before walking to the bathroom. He put down the fresh clothing before staring at the bathtub blankly.

 

Dust gently knocked on the door, peaking inside to see Horror. He smiled kindly. "Hey, you doing okay?"

 

Nightmare frowned slightly when Horror didn't respond.

 

Dust looked at Horror in concern and walked closer. "Horror?"

 

Horror flinched a bit and blinked, looking at Dust.

"Huh?" He asked.

Nightmare sighed in relief. At least Horror didn't have a panic attack.

 

Dust sighed softly and gave him a gentle smile. "You okay? You spaced out."

 

"Oh... Sorry..." Horror mumbled, rubbing his head a bit.

Nightmare stepped forward and took his hand gently when it came too close to his head wound.

 

"It's okay Horror." Dust said softly, turning to the large tub. He turned to the basket on the counter and pulled out a red bath bomb, smiling at Horror. "Raspberries?"

 

Horror smiled.

"Yeah, please." He replied happily. He loved raspberries.

Nightmare stayed close to Horror in case he would panic when they turned on the water.

 

Dust nodded and turned on the water, watching as it filled the tub. He glanced at Horror, ready if the latter panicked.

 

Horror winced slightly, staring at the water silently.

Nightmare hugged him gently, hushing Horror softly.

 

Dust watched as Nightmare comforted Horror. He kept his eye on the water level. He needed to fill it up to half.

 

Nightmare rubbed Horror's back gently to calm him.

Horror relaxed a bit, looking away from the water.

 

Dust turned off the tap when the water was half full. He put the bathbomb inside, watching it as it turned the water red.

 

Horror looked over when he heard a fizzling sound. He watched the bubbles, looking much calmer. Bath bombs always helped.

 

Dust smiled when Horror calmed down. He shrugged off his shirt, wanting to get in tub.

 

Horror took off his clothes a bit hesitantly. He didn't want to touch the water... but Dust and Nightmare were there to help him...

Nightmare took off his jacket.

 

Dust waited for Horror to finish, already bare. Modesty had been thrown away a long time ago. They weren't bothered by being naked in front of their gang. They were used to it.

 

Horror looked at Dust with a slight frown when he was done unclothing himself. He didn't know whether he was ready...

Nightmare stepped next to the tub, already bare.

 

"Do you need some time?" Dust asked in concern.

 

Horror shook his head. He wanted to get it over with.

He stepped into the tub, shuddering a bit when he touched the water.

Nightmare frowned and got inside, rubbing Horror's back gently.

 

Dust got inside the tub and sat next to Horror, gently touching Horror's arm to calm him.

 

Horror slowly calmed down a bit, focusing on the bubbles.

 

Dust gently rubbed Horror's arm, slowly going up to his shoulders hoping it would calm him.

 

Horror leaned into the touch a bit, relaxing slightly.

Nightmare rubbed his skull gently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dust - X  
> Cross, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X

CoraAndCoal : _I dare dust to push nightmare into a lake. :) Also i think u guys are cool._

 

Dust stared at the dare with a raised brow ridge.

"Do you want me to die?" He asked with a frown.

 

Cross grinned at Dust and nudged him. "Come on! It's a dare! You have to do it!"

 

Dust glared at Cross and nudged him back.

 

Cross giggled when Dust nudged him back before looking at the asker. "Sorry, Dusty can't do that to Nightmare. Maybe he can accidentally but purposely?" he shrugged.

 

"I could play a prank on him but I don't want to hurt him." Dust explained. Who knew what could be inside the lake.

 

Cross nodded. "Yeah. Hmm... maybe we could push him into a pool?"

 

Dust hummed thoughtfully.

"Yeah. That could work." He agreed with a grin.

 

Cross chuckled mischievously. "Then let's go."

 

Dust nodded.

"I'll get Nightmare, you'll search for a pool?" He suggested with a grin.

 

"Of course!" Cross grinned and opened a portal. He winked at Dust. "Good luck!"

 

Dust chuckled.

"Same." He replied with a smirk. He walked to Nightmare's room.

 

Cross grinned and jumped through the portal to find a good pool to use.

 

-le time skip-

Dust tried his best not to laugh as he lead Nightmare to the pool.

 

"Dust what are you doing?" Nightmare asked in slight annoyance as he was lead somewhere. "You said it was important."

 

"It's super important!" Dust agreed with a grin. "Look what I found in the water!"

 

Nightmare sighed tiredly and looked at the pool in boredom. The water was crystal clear with the distinct smell of chlorine. "What is it?"

 

"Wait for it." Dust replied with a grin. He waited for a second before pushing Nightmare into the water with a smirk.

 

Nightmare watched and waited boredly for something to happen before he exclaimed in shock when he was suddenly pushed forward with a splash.

 

Dust laughed and waited for Nightmare to surface. He needed to make sure he was okay.

 

Nightmare poked his skull out of the water with a frown and annoyed look. He looked up at Dust with a 'look' of annoyance.

 

Dust grinned mischievously before running away as quickly as he could.

 

A black tendril wraps around Dust's ankle before he could run away and pulled him up to hang upside down in front of Nightmare.

Nightmare glared at Dust, more annoyed than angry.

 

Dust yelped as he was pulled and blinked confusedly. He looked down at Nightmare with a sheepish smile.

"Oops." He said, grinning again.

 

Nightmare stared down Dust for a moment before throwing him over his skull. He climbed out of the pool, grinning slightly at the satisfying splash behind him.

 

Dust yelped as he was thrown through the air and winced a bit when he hit the water. He sputtered slightly as he got his head out of the water.

"Hey!" He called annoyedly and quickly checked if none of the chemicals he always carried around had leaked into the water.

 

Nightmare grinned and turned his skull to glance at Dust. "You started it."

 

Dust frowned and quickly pulled out a vial, holding it up in the air.

"You're aware of the fact that some of the chemicals I carry around react with water?" He asked, getting out of the water quickly.

 

"You're perfectly safe." Nightmare waved him off- ignoring a slightly guilty feeling inside of him. "Besides, I would have gotten you out before anything happened."

 

Dust carefully checked over all of the dangerous vials that could react with water.

"Still..." He grumbled annoyedly. He frowned when he spotted a crack and threw the vial away as far as he could. As soon as it touched the ground it exploded.

 

Nightmare flinched slightly when he heard the explosion and turned towards Dust fully. He glanced at the scorch mark on the ground before looking at Dust. "Let's just go home and promise not to do this stunt again."

 

"Sounds good." Dust agreed. "It was a dare though." He explained, taking off his soaked jacket.

 

"Then don't you _dare_ take it." Nightmare said with a frown and opened a portal. "Let's go. You are not having any dessert tonight."

 

"Awww..." Dust whined sadly as he stepped through the portal. "Cross helped though." He grumbled.

 

"I know." Nightmare grumbled as he walked through the portal and into the living room. "He's not getting dessert either."

 

Dust frowned. He was sure Horror would tease them with his dessert again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Roles~
> 
> First ask:  
> Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Second ask:  
> Nightmare, Horror, Dust - Sky  
> Cross, Killer, Error, Fresh - X
> 
> Third ask:  
> Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Fourth ask:  
> Nightmare, Cross, Dust, Horror - Sky  
> Killer - X
> 
> Fifth ask:  
> Killer, Horror - Sky  
> Cross, Dust, Nightmare
> 
>  
> 
> Edit - X  
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

JazminD:

_nightmare when you eat all those apples, even for a second did you lose yourself to power?_

 

Nightmare frowned and looked away. "For a second? I lost myself for years. It was corrupted. With power came insanity and I lost myself to it for years until I had some amount of control over it and the numbness began. So to answer, yes, I did. And I regretted it."

"Though," Nightmare turned to a picture of his boys with a smile. "I wouldn't change it no matter how bad it is. What's done is done. And I won't ever change that."

 

 

PanAndProud:

_What's the gang's opinion on Frisk? And vise versa_

 

Nightmare shrugged. "They're the fallen human. What they decide leads to the fate of everyone in the underground. Sometimes they're nice. Other times.... well, at least I get some negativity."

Horror scowled angrily. "I hate them. Not.... hate. But I don't like them. They walk around and think they're above consequences and I know some of them know Chara and yet continue anyway. They act oblivious to everyone's suffering and think they can decide what happens to all monsters."

Dust frowned and nodded, crossing his arms. "I agree with Horror. I'm not a fan of them."

 

Cross stared at the floor. A Frisk had been his family once but...

"I don't like them either." He agreed.

Killer growled quietly.

"I hate that kid."

Error frowned.

"Frisk always hurts and blames the Charas. That's why I don't like them at all." He explained.

Fresh frowned.

"Just another person who hates me I guess.." He mumbled.

 

 

Anon:

_Nightmare, I hear you take your boys from time to time. 'insert lenny face' Is this true?_

 

Nightmare stared blankly at the comment before shrugging uncaringly. "Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that. We're not related in any way and it's not like we can go find a slut to fuck."

He grinned at everyone. "I'll be anything my gang needs. Even if it means being their stress reliever."

Sky: note; any smut written that doesn't link to the Nightmare's Gang series isn't cannon. We're just dirty minded. XD

 

 

Bikergirl:

_I dare nightmare to tell the truth about how he feels about his boys._

_Also I have a question fro cross, How long have you loved nightmare?_

_I have a question what is the nightmare gangs favorite food?_

 

Nightmare read the comment and looked up at the asker in confusion. "I think they're everything to me and that I would do anything for them. Even if they're a handful at times." he sighed out softly.

"Were you expecting a love confession?" Nightmare asked in pure confusion. "Did I come off as romantic to my gang? Or do you actually hope I did?"

 

Cross read the question and tilted his skull slightly in thought. Love Nightmare?

"Love is a strong word.... I guess I respect Nightmare and I adore him. Maybe I do love him but not in a romantic way. We're not like that." He smiled with a chuckle at the thought.

"As for how long, I guess the moment he came and saved me. I guess that imprinted on my mind that he's my savior and after that, I knew that I never want to leave." Cross smiled happily.

 

"Favorite food...." Dust hummed softly. "I like strawberries if that counts. Anything strawberry."

"I like all foods." Horror said. "Except spicy ones."

"Chocolate!!!" Cross cheered brightly.

"I actually like really spicy foods." Nightmare said with a shrug. "That one time I ate a spicy pizza was the best."

 

Killer hummed in thought.

"I guess I like desserts the most. Especially if they're not super sweet." He explained.

 

 

Not Ink:

_U-uh, hey... S-so, I, um. (sorry, I am just really shy)_

_I-I dare everyone to try on Cross' clothes! And say what they think of them!_

 

Sky : First off, you're so brave! Second off, sure!

Killer looked at himself in a mirror as he tried to put on Cross' intricate clothes. He frowned slightly as he tried to put the cross strap on and clip it around his back. "It's difficult."

Horror was on the floor struggling with his scarf and strap, growling angrily. His big frame didn't allow him to be nimble or easy access to put on the accessories. "Cross how do you wear this every day?! It's hard and hot as balls!"

 

Cross giggled in amusement as he watched the others struggle with his clothes.

Dust growled angrily. He lost his balance and fell face-first onto the floor.

Nightmare used his tentacles to put on the clothes.

"They're comfortable but I like my clothing better because it's more comfortable and easier to put on." He explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Roles~
> 
> First ask:  
> Nightmare, Dust, Horror - Sky
> 
> Second ask:  
> Nightmare - both
> 
> Third ask:  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Dust - X
> 
> Fourth ask:  
> Killer - Sky  
> Dialogue - both
> 
> Fifth ask:  
> Nightmare, Dust - Sky  
> Ink, Dream - X
> 
>  
> 
> Edit - X  
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Andrea:

_Hey guys! So, I got some questions for y'all_

_1) Does Fresh come over and visit you sometimes? Are you guys friends? (Do he and Error get along well or still no)_

_2) Horror, what's your favourite flower?_

_3) Has Nightmare ever heard of Dreamswap? If so what does he think of it?_

_And that's all from me. Have a great day and thank you for your time!_

 

Nightmare nodded at the first question. "Yeah, Fresh comes along sometimes. It's.... debatable but I think we're friends even if he's too stubborn to ask for help."

"Actually stubborn isn't the right word." Nightmare frowned at the ground. "More like too scared and always doubts himself. We plan to fix that."

"Fresh and Error get along fantastically." Dust said. "I guess Fresh trusts Error not to hurt him. Which is understandable. We did drug him sometimes."

"Who's fault is that?" Horror frowned at Dust who only chuckled.

"Hey, at least he stayed to heal up and eat." Dust defended with a shrug.

 

Horror read the second question. He hummed softly in thought. "Favorite flower? I guess one of those fire carnations. They look cool. Though one of those carnivorous plants that has glue on it also looks cool. It can fold in on itself to catch prey and digest it! Plants are smart."

 

Nightmare hummed softly in thought at the third question. He shook his skull. "I don't think I've ever heard of that AU. Has Ink ever made it?"

Sky : DreamSwap is actually a Multiverse so no, Nightmare or the others know about it. They can't jump Multiverse. They're stuck in their own so they only see Alternate Universes and Timelines.

 

 

Flox29:

_I have a question for nightmare Could you tell us how was the first time you met each member of your gang or when you offered them to join you?_

 

Nightmare nodded. "Sure. I met Killer first. I was drawn to his AU due to his negative emotions. Back then I would hunt down people with high negativity and make it worse to feed myself and the balance. But when I got there, I found Killer cutting himself. He looked so empty and dead. He begged me to take his emotions away. I did, at a cost of him following me. He accepted. It changed from there."

 

"Horror was second. I often went to Horrortale to feed off all the negative emotions. It was exceptionally bad one day and I found Horror almost dead at his station. I felt sorry for him and when he begged me to spare him and maybe give him food, I told him I'd do that if he joined me, just like I'd done with Killer. He accepted too."

 

"Dust was the next one. I went to DustTale on occasion to feed off of the Fear and Despair that is often present in the air. One day, I found Dust melting front too much Determination. I couldn't watch him die- at the time, I don't know. Maybe I was being selfish and thought that I'd lose another easy source of negativity. I'm not sure. But I grabbed his Soul and pushed my negativity into him, taking away some of his Determination and stopping the process. I saw how useful a Dust!Sans could be when it comes to fighting- or maybe I thought I could spare him any more suffering- so I offered him to join. He accepted. And... I don't regret asking him to join."

 

"Cross came after Dust but I really hope he won't be the last one. Error and Fresh need help..." Nightmare trailed off a bit.

"I came to his AU because I felt a lot of negativity and it was supposed to be empty. When Cross saw me and realised that I was real, he clung to me, sobbing in fear and pain. I couldn't just leave him there so I took him with me, no strings attached. I offered him a place to live. A family." He explained.

 

"That's how I met everyone." Nightmare concluded. "It's not the perfect start of a story but it lead up to this and I wouldn't change it for anything."

 

 

Novellarisia:

_So I don't know if this is too personal, but I want to ask Dust and Nightmare a question. Nightmare how did you bring Dust back from the brink of insanity when you first met? Dust what were your thoughts of Nightmare while he was trying to help you?_

_You don't need to respond if it's too much._

 

Nightmare frowned slightly. "It's okay. It's not something we think about too much."

"I first saw Dust starting to melt from too much Determination." Nightmare explained with a grimace at the memory. "I couldn't watch that happen so I grabbed his Soul and pushed my negativity into it. Despair and Hopelessness take away humans ability to live, their Determination. Apparently I also took away his insanity, but only part of it. PTSD won't go away that easy. I don't know how or why, but I'm glad Dust stopped melting afterwards."

 

Dust frowned slightly.

"I was confused and scared at first but Nightmare had managed to stop me from melting so when he offered to take me home in exchange for some help, I happily agreed." He explained. "Of course I was wary at first but it didn't take long for me to warm up to him."

 

 

FavoriteofChaos:

_i have a question for 2 of the gang._

_1 to Killer Was the bet to kiss Ink the reason why you got caught?_

_2 to Nightmare was Dream the one to bring Killer home to you when he was captured by Ink?_

 

Killer shook his skull. "No, Ink was too shocked to do anything when I kissed him and I escaped."

Sky : I apologize that I couldn't answer the second question because the story isn't finished or thought through so even I don't know what to do with it. Maybe I'll ask X to help me finish the story

 

X: If you want to, I'd be happy to help. ^^

 

Sky : yes please. XD

 

X: Okay ^^

 

 

Klorei:

_Nightmare can I dare you to kiss Dream in front of Ink with maybe Cross and Dust throwing socks in the air? You don't have to if you die of embarrassment though_

 

Nightmare sighed softly and opened a portal. "This is a terrible idea."

He jumped through nonetheless.

 

~~~

 

Dream growled angrily as he used his staff to deflect a few hits.

 

Nightmare formed behind Dream by his shadow, groaning internally before grabbing Dream by the cheek and kissing his other one briefly.

 

Ink was about to call for Dream to watch out when Nightmare kissed Dream. He stared at the skeleton confusedly.

Dream stared at Nightmare in confusion.

"What the actual fuck?" Ink asked.

 

"Don't ask." Nightmare said blankly before turning into a shadow and shot off.

Dust threw some socks at them with a giggle before running off to join Nightmare. Dare completed! The others joined him.

 

Dream blinked confusedly. He yelped when he was hit by a sock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Roles~
> 
> Killer, Dust, Horror - Sky  
> Error - X
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Minna:

_Dear Gang,_

_How do you view Nightmare? To me, it seems as if Nighmare alternates between being a parential figure (like, When hes cleaning hes Momma Nightmare but when you Boys get in trouble its time for Daddy to put his foot down) to somthing...different. Amthough, I dont think Horror would mind Nightmare being his perminate Daddy~ *wink wink nudge nudge*_

_Error, I have a Dare for you! I dare you too take a moment for yourself, while sitting on Nightmares lap. Take a moment to just enjoy not having to do anything you sweet bean._

 

Killer read the comment before looking up at the readers. "He's Nightmare. That's all I can say."

"He sometimes does switch between a lot of things," Dust said and counted his fingers while listing them off. "He can be a mom. A dad. A chef. A teacher. Anything really. But he's still Nightmare and we care about him. We wouldn't change anything."

Horror blushed brightly and covered his face.

"Not cool!" he pouted embarrassedly.

 

 

"but i havE tO dEstROy-" Error cut off when suddenly ten AUs just disappeared.

"Oh..." He mumbled.

Error sighed and walked to the library. He knew Nightmare was there.

 

Nightmare was sitting on one of the sofas, relaxed as he read a small story book in his hands.

 

"i gOt a daRE..." Error sighed as he went up to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare hummed and looked up at Error in confusion. He put his attention on the destroyer. "And what is it?"

 

"i'm suppOsEd tO sit On yOuR lap and RElax." Error explained a bit confusedly.

 

Nightmare blinked at Error before chuckling softly in amusement. He sat up straighter and patted his lap. "Well, a dare is a dare."

 

Error sighed and walked over to Nightmare, sitting down on his lap.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly, it was so odd since Error was taller than him but he was not that heavy. Bones, Nightmare guessed.

Nightmare pulled up his book again and started reading silently, not bothered by the weight on his legs.

 

Error slowly relaxed a bit and leaned onto Nightmare slightly.

 

After a while, Nightmare absentmindedly started to slowly rub Error's back, just like he did with his boys. It usually helped them relax.

 

Error winced at the initial touch but slowly relaxed, leaning into the touch a bit.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed the little sweet spots on Error's back that he knew almost all Sanses shared. Hopefully Error did too.

 

Error relaxed with a soft sigh, leaning into the touch some more.

 

Nightmare smiles softly and continued. He should thank the person who made the dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Roles~
> 
> First Ask:  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Killer, Horror, Dust, Cross, Fresh - X
> 
> Second ask:  
> Killer, Dust - Sky
> 
> Third ask:  
> Dialogue - both
> 
> Fourth ask:  
> Nightmare, Killer, Cross, Horror - Sky
> 
> Fifth ask:  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Error, Fresh - X
> 
>  
> 
> Edit - X  
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cororo:

_So question for nightmare's gang and fresh. How did you all meet Error and what do you think of him?_

 

Nightmare hummed softly in thought. "Stars that was so long ago."

"I first saw Error fighting Ink when I finally left my AU." Nightmare explained. "I didn't think much of it back then. Though I did sneak around and watch Error from afar. We formally met when I found him injured in an AU and I took him to mine, knowing that Ink and Dream would find him. By then I knew most of the knowledge I have now about the Multiverse and the balance. Conclusions at first."

"Stars Error was so confused and wary. I healed him up and we talked for a bit. He confirmed my theories and we've been.... friends is a strong word. We're closer now though."

 

Killer hummed.

"I met Error back when I didn't have my emotions. I... don't remember much. Probably a side effect of not caring. He convinced Nightmare and me that I should get my emotions back. I'm really grateful for that." He explained.

"I met Error a while back. Dust and I met him together while we were wreaking havoc. We tried to attack him at first but Error recognised us as Nightmare's..." Horror trailed off. "What did he call us?" He asked.

"Goonies." Dust giggled. "He fortunately didn't kill us."

"I think Error is nice." Horror said.

Dust nodded in agreement.

"I met him a few days after I joined because he came to visit Nightmare." Cross explained. "I really like him. He's amazing."

"I met Error when I crashed in the anti-void. I got injured really badly and since I didn't pose a threat to Error, we talked and he even got me food." Fresh explained with a smile. "Error is absolutely awesome." He said happily.

 

 

Fairytail1230:

_Hey gang i hace to say is that I love you all and have a question that has been bothering me for a while. What happened to the guy who tried to trick Cross into taking the bloodlust potion, did you guys try to hunt him down? What would you do if he tried to take Cross again to use him against you?_

 

Killer frowned angrily and looked away while crossing his arms. "Nothing. We didn't hunt him down or see him ever again. Hopefully he's dust somewhere in a ditch or covered in shit."

"No one would try!" Dust said with a frown. "We won't let that happen again! Besides, Cross learned his lesson. It won't happen again."

 

 

Lilykookie:

_Yo Skyler I gotta question are you gonna finish the “H3 C4r35” part in you’re Nightmare’s gang series because it didn’t say that the story was finished, and I was just wonderin if it was finished or not._

 

Sky : I will. I just need some help. I'm stuck on the second chapter and I have no idea how to finish it. So.... X! Help me!

 

X: I'll help! ^^

 

 

Silver:

_I have a question about your world guys. What's it like? Is it an AU? And how come Ink and Dream don't find it? And are there other people there?_

 

Nightmare thought to himself after reading the question. "Well, it is an AU. But it's what Ink calls a 'dead' or 'unstable' AU so he doesn't go here because it can crumble, but as you can see this place is surprisingly stable. I found it after some universe hopping and built everything from there. It used to look way worse."

"Nightmare's influence makes this place very dark." Killer said. "Literally and figuratively. This place is in perpetual darkness, everything is either black or a very dark shade of purple, blue, ect. The plants too. And the only creatures around here are bugs cause they're small enough to survive this- kind of- wasteland."

"It has a moon." Cross said with a smile. "That's the only natural light here. Except the bugs of course. Some glow!"

"The negativity that's surrounds this place doesn't allow Dream to come." Nightmare said. "It coats everything here- except the castle and its grounds."

"It's really cold outside." Horror shivered with a frown. "Nothing.... normal grows here. The only things growing here are the native plants cause they're adapted to the negativity. Normal plants? Not so much. So we can't grow anything here. No sunlight s also a factor."

 

 

Cororo:

_So question for nightmare's gang and fresh: How did you all meet Error and what do you think of him?_

_And questions for Error: is it true you clean yourself by jumping into rivers and have 5 tongues? (Sorry if that's rude to ask, i just kinda wanna know)_

_...You guys are awesome and i find Fresh does have pretty eyes. I mean it...(i just realky wanted you to know that, sorry)_

 

Nightmare read the question before looking up. "We already answered the first question so we won't repeat again."

 

Error raised a brow ridge.

"i did clEan mysElf likE that but i dOn't dO it anymORE bEcausE nightmaRE tOld mE thE risk Of gEtting an infEctiOn is vERy big. i shOwER at thE hidEOut nOw." He explained.

"and yEs. i dO havE fivE tOnguEs. it is my dEfault magic." He added.

 

Fresh looked up at Dust curiously when he went to him.

"We got something for you." Dust said as he showed a comment to Fresh, a smile on his face.

Fresh looked at it curiously and read it. He flushed when he got to the end. They thought his eyes were pretty?!

He hid his brightly glowing face with his hood.

"They're not pretty..." He mumbled.

"They sure are." Cross piped up, making Fresh hide himself embarrassedly.

"Thanks." Dust thanked the asker, Cororo. Fresh really needed some positive encouragement about his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Roles~
> 
> 1) Cross - Sky  
> 2) Killer, Dust, Horror, Cross, Nightmare - Sky  
> 3) Fresh - X  
> 4) Killer, Cross, Horror, Dust, Nightmare - Sky  
> 5) Nightmare - Sky  
> Killer, Dust - X
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Lightseed:

_Greetings! Me again!_

_So.... where do I start...?_

  1. _Cross did you know there are some people that absolutely despise chocolate?! I know some of them! Help me convert them please! XD_
  2. _Everyone, do y'all have a crush on anybody and can I help set y'all up? ; )_
  3. _For Fresh if he decides to pop by. I just wanted to say I think you are very brave. Just getting mildly assaulted left me freaked out for a long time. But you've endured far worse and still manage to smile. Well done._
  4. _Everyone, do any of yall like to read/write poetry?_
  5. _I dare Dust and Killer to leave echo flowers everywhere in Nightmare's office that either say nice stuff or things that don't make any kind of sense! XD_



_I'm terribly sorry for all the questions and if I was rude or annoying! Blessing and Favor be with you!_

 

Cross gasped dramatically at the first question. "Someone who doesn't like chocolate?!! I've never heard of it!!!"

He chuckled softly, losing all the drama. "Maybe anyone who is lactose intolerant. But no, I don't know anyone who don't like chocolate. Not personally that is."

 

The gang read over the second question and shook their skulls.

"Nope." Killer said.

"I don't." Dust replied.

"Not me." Horror answered.

"I don't have a crush on anyone." Cross said with a frown.

Nightmare shook his skull in a negative.

 

Fresh read the ask, flushing slightly.

"O-oh... Thank you..." He mumbled quietly, using his hood to hide his blushing face. He didn't think he was brave but maybe a bit...?

 

The gang read over the next question.

"I'm not good at poetry." Killer admitted. "I'm better with my hands."

"Same." Cross said. "I sometimes write things but nothing poetic. As for reading, no... they confuse me."

Horror shook his skull. "My vocabulary is shit."

"I think anyone who actually reads poetry is Nightmare." Dust said and looked at Nightmare who nodded.

"Just a bit." Nightmare admitted. "I'm not good at writing it though."

 

~~~

 

Nightmare sighed softly as he walked into his office. He looked up and blankly stared around the room, seeing it filled with pots of echo flowers.

Nightmare sighed softly. His boys. Definitely his boys.

He walked up to one of them and touched it with a finger.

 

"You're amazing." Came Killer's voice. The smile was almost audible.

 

Nightmare blinked in confusion at the words before going to the next flower, poking it again.

 

"You're doing an amazing job!" Dust's enthusiastic voice called out happily.

 

Nightmare flushed slightly but still mostly confused. He went to another flower. What was going on?

He touched multiple flowers.

 

"You're the best!" Killer called out.

"You're an amazing cook!" Dust said.

 

Nightmare touched another three flowers, his Soul feeling lighter from the kind words even though he was frowning.

 

"Virtual hug! But you can come to me for a hug anytime." Dust explained.

"You're amazing at comforting us." Killer said.

"You're just awesome altogether!" Dust cheered.

 

Nightmare let a small smile grow on his face and shook his skull. Those boys.

He walked towards his chair and sat down. He touched another flower curiously.

 

The echo flower played a small part of Nightmare's favourite song.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and leaned back on his chair. This was cool. Maybe he could give his boys a treat later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Roles~
> 
> Everyone - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Lilykookie:

_Hmmmmm I dare killer to wreck nightmare’s room and survive 24 hours without getting killed by nightmare let’s see how long he lasts *evil laughter*_

 

Killer growled out a curse and glared at the asker. He was so dead. "Fuck you."

He walked into Nightmare's room and closed the door, before proceeding to destroy almost everything in the room. He saved the important things from his destruction.

Killer looked around the room, sighing quietly. He was so dead. He quickly left the crime scene and walked to his room to get a book.

 

~~~

 

It really said a lot how screwed Killer was when Nightmare screamed loud another to echo in the castle. Especially after a very tiring day.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!!"

Killer winced a small bit when he heard the scream but kept on reading with fake innocence.

Nightmare marched- or rather stalked- down the halls with the look of fury. One day. One day without any problems and he came back to a destroyed room. If he ever found out who did this, that person would be in a nightmare of a time!

He found Horror on the couch, looking at him. "Who destroyed my room?"

Horror looked up, frowning a bit.

"Someone destroyed your room?" He asked. Nightmare looked pissed.

Nightmare frowned. "Would I ask if anyone didn't?"

Horror hummed.

"It was probably Dust again." He replied.

Nightmare scoffed. "After last time? He learned his lesson."

"Maybe Cross?" Horror suggested.

Nightmare thought for a moment before walking to Cross' room.

Horror looked after Nightmare. He wondered why Cross had destroyed Nightmare's room.

Nightmare was about to go to Cross' room when he passed Killer's. He paused, sensing something and turned towards the door. He crossed his arms and knocked. "Killer."

Killer froze when he heard Nightmare's voice. He quickly teleported into their backyard.

Nightmare growled when he felt the fear move away and ran towards the source. "Killer! Come back here you motherfucker!"

"shit shit shit." Killer mumbled as he ran as quickly as he could, opening a portal and jumping through.

Nightmare stormed out and glared at the portal, running towards it before jumping through. "KILLER!!!"

Killer screamed and ran through another portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Roles~
> 
> Ask:  
> Killer - Sky
> 
> Dare:  
> Dust - Sky  
> Killer, Horror, Cross, Nightmare - X
> 
> Edit - X  
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Lightseed:

_Hi. Me again! I should probably warn y'all up front... I'm a nosy and somewhat sadistic creator.... heh... Anyways, I have a question for Killer and a dare for Dust! XD_

_Killer, if you could stop all the horrible things but never have met Nightmare and your friends, would you? Apologies... I'm often asked these types of questions. In my own experience the things we go through mold us, but we choose what to become in the end. Fight or flight..._

_Heya Dust! I dare you to scare everyone in the gang but only with sneak attacks and an eerie lullaby! XD_

 

Killer frowned at the question and looked away in thought. "I... guess...."

He looked behind to see his gang and Nightmare joking around while watching a movie. He smiled softly and shook his skull. "No, I wouldn't change anything. Going through all that was hard but I met the gang and Nightmare. I wouldn't ever trade that for anything. They're my world and I wouldn't take that away from me."

 

 

Dust read the dare and sighed. "Why always me?"

He stretched and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let me do my thing."

 

~~~

 

Killer was dusting a few cupboards when he heard some kind of eerie music.

 

It was one of those creepy lullabies that played from a snowglobe or a music box. It was creepy and had a sense of foreboding. Especially when he couldn't find the source.

 

Killer frowned and continued cleaning the cupboards, glancing around suspiciously.

 

The melody kept playing, sometimes getting closer and sometimes getting farther. Sometimes it felt too close.

 

Killer winced and looked around with a worried frown. He packed up the cleaning supplies and went to the living room.

 

Just as he reached the doorway, Dust jumped in front of him and shouted loudly with a grin.

 

Killer flinched back and stumbled, landing on his pelvis.

He glared up at Dust.

"Very funny, Dust." He hissed angrily.

 

Dust chuckled softly and winked. "It was a dare!"

He bolted before Killer could snap at him. He was not keen on getting cuts this early in the week.

 

Killer jumped up and ran after Dust with an angry growl.

"Don't take all the dares for fuck's sake!!"

                                                                                                                    

~~~

 

Horror smiled as he read some of the recipes in his cookbook and wrote some notes down.

 

Then, a soft melody sounded out in the empty library. It was soft and barely distinguishable.

 

Horror ignored it completely, continuing to take notes.

 

The song got louder at times, almost right behind him before it moved away. There was no source of the music. Just the melody.

 

Horror looked up with an annoyed frown.

 

The music kept playing for the whole time Horror was in the library, refusing to disappear and always coming closer and farther.

 

Horror sighed annoyedly. He wondered what Dust was planning this time.

"Dust, this is annoying!" He called out.

 

No one answered except the ever playing melody. Though Dust did look confused from his hiding spot. Maybe he had pranked Horror enough for the latter to know his antics.

 

Horror rolled his eyes and continued reading.

 

Dust frowned and used his magic to make a large book drop on the ground from a high place, making a loud bang sound.

 

Horror looked up.

"Nightmare's gonna have your head~" He sang when he spotted the book.

 

Dust frowned and levitated the book back up, leaving the library. Horror was no fun at all.

He threw a plastic spider at Horror's head before he left. So much for scaring him.

 

Horror yelped in fear when he was hit by a spider. How he hated those critters!!

 

~~~

 

Cross beat up the training dummy with a determined frown.

 

Suddenly, a soft lullaby played from somewhere. It had a sense of creepiness and anticipation. Like someone was waiting for him in the shadows.

 

Cross paused with a frown, looking around warily.

 

It continued, sometimes loud and other times soft. Always sounding a bit too close.

 

Cross summoned a few bones around him and continued training uneasily. He hated sneak attacks.

 

The melody continued playing without pause, sending an uneasy feeling through him.

 

Cross shivered a bit, turning around with his sword in hand.

 

The melody kept playing, but it didn't go any closer. It just kept its volume just as it was. As if it was waiting for him to make a move.

 

Cross frowned worriedly. He should probably tell Nightmare about this...

 

The music didn't stop playing. Nor did the volume change.

 

Cross frowned and went out of the room.

 

Dust jumped in front of him making a face while screaming loudly. "AAARGH!!!!"

 

Cross stumbled back a bit in fear before firing a bone on reflex.

 

Dust barely dodged the attack with a startled yelp. He grinned and winked at Cross. "It was a dare!"

He took off running in case Cross wanted payback.

 

"You fuck!!!" Cross shouted and ran after Dust, his sword held high.

 

Dust hollered with laughter as he ran away from an enraged Cross.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare did some paperwork in his office. He felt some mischief from Dust near him.

 

Dust snuck around by the doorway in the shadows. He pulled out his phone and started to play the music.

 

Nightmare looked up with a frown.

 

Dust stifled a giggle and adjusted the volume to make it slightly louder. He had placed small speakers around the room- which helped with the eerie effect.

 

Nightmare frowned and used his tentacles to snatch Dust up.

 

Dust yelped in shock when something cold snaked around his legs and pulled him towards Nightmare, hanging upside down in front of the other.

 

Nightmare glared at Dust.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown.

 

"Um...." Dust said before grinning nervously with a chuckle. This was scary being upside down like this. "Would it help my situation if I said that it was a dare?"

 

Nightmare glared at Dust.

"Don't take the dares!" He said angrily.

 

Dust sweat dropped at the yell. Oh he was in trouble wasn't he? Oh Error please spare him from whatever punishment Nightmare decided.

"W-well.... it's nothing dangerous though. So it's fine right?" he tried.

 

"You made everyone jumpy and you say it's not dangerous." Nightmare deadpanned.

 

Dust chuckles nervously. He hadn't meant to make everyone so jumpy. He was just having fun. "Eheheh.... I'm sorry?"

 

"You'll do all the chores until further notice. I'll discuss it with the others who are still a bit shaken." Nightmare said with a frown.

 

Dust's eyes widened at that information. All the chores?! "But.... but-"

 

"Shut up, Dust." Nightmare hissed with a frown.

"I can't have you running around making everyone paranoid."

 

Dust frowned and looked away sadly. Right. He had made a mistake. "Okay. I'm really sorry Nightmare."

 

Nightmare put Dust down.

"Don't apologise to me. Go to your brothers." He replied.

 

Dust looked down sadly and nodded. "I will. Later. I don't think they'd want to see me now."

 

Nightmare frowned.

"Do it now." He argued. "They might not accept your apology later."

 

Dust nodded and sighed, teleporting away to go apologize.

 

Nightmare looked after Dust with a frown. He really hoped his boys would manage to calm down quickly and accept the apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask:  
> Everyone - Sky
> 
> Second ask:  
> Everyone - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

doodis2014:

_Hi ... so you know the that error adopted kids null and void by Harrish6!? how the gang will react to the fact error jumb in the void but didn't die and ended up adopting two kids... ? Or in another Multiverse that ink and Error are dating and have kids? And no need for balance and fate can't reach theme:3!_

 

Sky : *Reads the comment* Yeah, I know about Harrish6's concept. I adopted a bit of their Error into the Error I used. *Gives the comment to the gang*

 

The gang read the comment intently.

"Well..." Killer started. "First, I'm not surprised Error would do that. Adopt kids I mean. He's always had a bleeding heart, even if he doesn't admit it. I could see that."

"I hate that Error had to jump into the Void to escape Fate." Horror growled angrily. "I don't like that at all. Error deserves to heal, not dying in the worst way possible because of desperation."

"We'll make sure our Error doesn't do that." Nightmare promised.

"Ink and Error getting married?" Cross cringed while Dust laughed. "No, I don't think so. Even if that could happen, I doubt it will. It's like Nightmare going out with Ink willingly."

Dust cringed but still giggling. "Ew. Yeah, that won't happen ever. As far as having kids? I don't think Error would be willing to have any just because he doesn't believe he'd be a good parent. And I don't think he can give birth. Can he?" he asked.

Nightmare shook his skull. "Not that I know of. There's so many issues, mainly his Soul, that wouldn't allow a baby to be formed since the Soul needs to be stable. I wouldn't call Error's Soul stable, in a physical sense."

"As for Fate not touching Error?" Nightmare grinned. "I'm okay with that. I want Error to be as far away from Fate as possible."

 

 

 

 

 

Lilykookie:

_Hey Nightmare I have a dare for ya that you may like. I dare ya to get REVENGE! and use the baby potion that turned you into a baby on the gang or one member who really deserves your wrath after they teased you and all *hands Nightmare the potion* by the way dust wrote the steps down to create the antidote so you can make it and turn them back whenever you want so have fun~ <3_

 

Nightmare looked down at the potion in his hand, confused and surprised. He looked over the list that Dust had used to create the antidote. He was silent for a minute.

...Revenge?

Nightmare smiled softly and handed back the potion. "No thanks, I don't want it. Being teased is... embarrassing... but I wouldn't get revenge. I don't mind even if they are little shits." he said with a fond grin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part:  
> Fresh - X  
> Killer, Dust, Cross - Sky
> 
> Second part:  
> Nightmare, Killer, Horror, Dust, Cross - Sky  
> Ink - X  
> Dream - both
> 
> Edit - X

Springwaterbirch:

_Fresh, i dare you to stay with Nightmares gang for a week without wearing the glasses._

_Also I dare nightmare, dust, killer and Cross to dress in pretty dresses for a day and ask Dream and/or Ink (while in the dresses) if they think they are pretty. (It's up to horror to record the whole thing if he wants)_

_...(but if it's too emberrasing they don't have to do it)_

 

 

 

Fresh read the dare with a small frown. He held onto his shades tightly.

"I don't want to give them up for a week..." He mumbled quietly. It was a dare though...

"You can put them onto your bedside table. Noone will mess with them." Horror suggested.

 

Killer smiled and nodded in agreement. "No one would take your shades away Fresh. We promise."

Dust nodded in agreement. Those shades meant so much to Fresh. They wouldn't lay a finger on them.

 

"Okay..." Fresh replied and took off his shades with a sigh. He put them into his hoodie for the time being. Everything looked so different without his shades. His hoodie for example looked grass green instead of the dark green he had assumed it to be.

 

Cross smiled happily when Fresh removed his glasses. He really loved Fresh's eyes. They were so beautiful and mysterious. He really wanted Fresh to be comfortable with his special eyes.

Killer smiled happily when Fresh removed his shades. "You look nice."

 

Fresh looked up at Killer. He knew from prior experience that protest wouldn't be accepted so he silently took it, smiling a small bit.

 

Killer smiles back happily. "Now, let the week begin."

 

~~~

 

It was pretty hard for Fresh to get used to running around without his shades. And staying in one place for so long.

Other than that it was really fun though. Nightmare and the gang were super nice to him, he got more food than normally and he got to play videogames with Cross and sometimes Dust too.

 

~~~

 

Killer checks the date on his phone and frowns sadly. Aw...

"Fresh?" he called as he looked at the younger skeleton.

 

Fresh looked up curiously, his eye lights burning brighter than when he had started staying at the hideout.

 

Killer smiled softly at the sight of Fresh's eyes. "It's been a week. You can put on your shades now."

 

Fresh blinked confusedly before he understood. He hummed in thought.

"Nah." He replied.

 

Killer looked at Fresh in surprise. "R-really?"

 

Fresh nodded.

"I don't think I could see anything with my shades now that I'm used to this." He replied. "And... it's nice..." He added softly.

 

Killer smiled happily at Fresh. "That's good. I'm happy that you're okay without them."

 

Fresh smiled softly.

"It was kinda weird at first." He replied.

 

"But you're comfortable with it now." Killer pointed out with a happy smile.

 

Fresh nodded in agreement, smiling a bit.

 

~~~

 

Killer yawned softly as he walked out of his bedroom. He looked around sleepily. Was anyone awake today?

 

The hallways were silent.

There were distant screams from the living room where Dust and Cross were playing videogames.

 

Killer chuckled softly at the sound of screaming before he gently knocked on Fresh's door.

"Fresh?" he called softly. "I'm making breakfast. Come on and join us."

 

There were no sounds of Fresh waking up. There weren't any other noises from the room either.

 

Killer frowned worriedly and opened the door.

It was... empty.

He sighed softly. It was like he hadn't known it would happen.

 

There was a small piece of paper on the bed.

 

Killer walked towards the bed and picked up the piece of paper, reading it silently.

 

"Thanks for going out of your ways to be nice to me."

 

Killer smiled softly and sighed. "Of course."

 

There was a small smiley on the note too.

 

Killer smiled wider at the smiley face. Typical Fresh. So adorable.

 

 

 

Nightmare frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to wear a pretty dress."

"I think they said dress. Nothing about pretty." Killer noted with a grin.

Nightmare glared at him. "Well, what do suggest."

Killer only gave Nightmare a large mischievous grin.

 

\---

 

Ink frowned angrily. He jumped through a portal with Dream to stop the dark Sanses.

 

Monsters were running around, afraid and extremely confused with blushes on their faces.

The sight caused confusion to Dream. Why did they look like that?

 

Ink frowned.

"What the fuck did they do this time?" He asked confusedly.

 

Horror was standing in the middle of the chaos with a camera in hand, snickering to himself with a wide grin on his face.

"What did you do?!" Dream yelled at Horror who only pointed to the four skeletons slaying everyone.

Nightmare sighed and turned around, facing the others. 'Work it to do it.'

He smirked at them with his one glowing blue eye. He was wearing a short black dress- splayed wide- that only reached his femurs, a tight black sweater over it with a wide neck and open shoulders. He was also wearing black high heeled boots.

Killer was wearing a tight long sleeved red dress that ended at his knees, open backed with a black belt around his hips. He also wore black spiked pumps.

Dust was wearing a see through long sleeved shirt underneath his tight short white dress held by shoulder straps with red flowers down the left shoulder. He was wearing a pair of high white boots.

Cross was wearing a black and short white strapless, backless dress with his jacket open. His scarf tied around his hips like a belt, hanging one end. He also wore black knee high socks with black strap sandal-shoes.

Nightmare smirked at Ink and Dream, eye glowing brightly while his gang brandished weapons looking seductive/hot, smirking dangerously. "Do you think we're pretty?"

 

Ink stared at the dark Sanses, his mouth hanging open with a bright flush.

Dream stared at them confusedly.

"Sure... You look good." He mumbled.

 

Horror laughed as Nightmare scowled. He ran towards his gang just in time for Nightmare to open a portal under them. "Goodbye."

They fell in a moment later.

 

Ink and Dream stared at the spot where the dark Sanses had been only a moment ago.

"I need some bleach..." Ink mumbled.

 

*Sky died from nosebleed and/or laughter


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask:  
> Killer - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

Novellarisa:

_Thanks for answering my earlier question. It means a lot. Now though I have a question for Killer. Like my earlier question if it's too personal feel free not to answer._

_I was wondering what set you off on your Genocide route. I know Dust began his trying to collect determination to stop Chara, but why did you start killing?_

 

Killer frowned and looked down at his feet, a shadowed look in his eyes. "I... I wanted to feel something."

He sighed softly. "I got... so empty after so many genocide runs. I... I was desperate to feel something. Anything. Because I couldn't handle feeling so empty. I started to kill. And then..."

He touched the black tear tracks on his cheeks. "I was so filled with hatred towards the human... it came out of my sockets. Heh... karma is terrible. I tried so hard to feel something and I ended up feeling so much pain after what I did."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask:   
> Answer - both
> 
> Second ask:  
> Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Third ask:  
> Killer - Sky
> 
> Fourth ask:  
> Nightmare, Killer, Horror, Cross - Sky
> 
> Fifth ask:  
> Error, Fresh - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

Lightseed:

_Heya! So gang, this is kind of a dumb question... what are each of your personality types based on the Myers Briggs Test? I'm fascinated by that psychology stuff!_

 

Nightmare: ISFJ-A (DEFENDER)

Killer: ISFJ-T (DEFENDER)

Horror: ISFP-T/ISFP-A (ADVENTURER)

Cross: ISFP-T (Adventurer)

Dust: ISTP-T (Virtuoso)

 

 

 

 

Bikergirl:

_Nightmare, do you ever regret helping your boys? Also how do you plan to get error to join you guys?_

 

Nightmare frowned softly at the question. "Never. I would never regret helping my boys. They're important to me. If I ever regretted saving them, then I don't deserve them."

"As for Error," Nightmare looked away in thought. "We'll see. We're still trying new things to make him stay longer and considering joining."

 

 

 

 

My_Magical_Pants:

_Hello! I was wondering, what would happen if Cross took the liquid bloodlust? How would the gang react to that?_

 

Killer scowled angrily at the reminder. But he answered calmly. "Well, Cross can't have BloodLust because it was not in his code like his Chara. So the mind control aspect would worked and Cross would essentially be a mindless puppet to someone else's will."

"If that happened...." Killer looked away painfully. "I... I don't want to think about it."

 

 

 

 

Silveriswriting:

_Can any of you dance or play an instrument? If so, what kind and how well?_

_Also, who's the best singer?_

_And Cross, if you couldn't use your knife for whatever reason, which weapon would be your first pick for a fight?_

 

Nightmare hummed in thought at the question. "Well, I can play the guitar. I can play pretty well but I'm not an expert. I can't do rifts on an electric guitar though, too complicated. But acoustic guitars are my preferred choice."

"I know Error can play any string instrument like a pro." Killer said with a smile. "I've seen him play anything from a violin to a harp. I guess it comes with his string magic."

"We all can dance, somewhat." Horror shrugged. "It's a good way to dodge attacks and it's about the same. Fluid movements and quick changes. But with a beat."

"As for best singer...." Horror trailed off in thought. "I guess Nightmare. He has a great voice."

 

Cross read the comment and hummed thoughtfully, looking up after he had thought about it. "Well..... I guess a sword. Since my special attack is just a big knife, a sword is second best."

"I'm good with any sword, even the heavy ones. I'm stronger than I look." he smiled proudly.

 

 

 

 

Springwaterbirch:

_I dare Error and Fresh to interrupt a fight between Nightmare's gang and the star sanses by sailing trough on a fullsized pirate ship, dressed up as a pirates and yelling "it's the pirates life for me" and shanghai the gang with error's strings to another Au._

 

Error and Fresh blinked in confusion as they read the dare.

"Uh.... is that possible?" Fresh asked Error who shook his skull.

"nOt aT All."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror, Dust, Cross, Fresh, Error - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Killer - both  
> Edit - X

Silveriswriting:

_Do any of the gang call Nightmare 'dad' sometimes? Like it just slips without them noticing and Nightmare just goes 'what is it' without a second thought? And then they realise what they did and are just like 'well I have a dad now' because that would be really cute._

 

 

Horror cut the vegetables, frowning a bit in concentration.

"Can you pass me the seasoning, dad?" He asked without thinking much.

 

Nightmare jumped a bit in shock at what Horror called him before shaking his skull. He handed Horror the seasoning, hiding his shock. "Sure."

 

Horror blushed brightly when he realised what he had said. He looked up at Nightmare before staring at the seasoning and taking it.

 

Nightmare shook off the shock and continued making dinner.

 

~~~

 

Killer closed his book when he finished reading it. He put it onto the table with a smile and went to get himself another book.

He looked around a bit before spotting an interesting one.

He hummed and tried to reach it but he was too short.

 

Nightmare noticed Killer's problem and used a tentacle to grab the book for Killer from the tall shelf.

 

Killer smiled.

"Thanks, dad." He said softly, taking the book.

 

Nightmare nodded, feeling a bit warm from the title. "You're welcome."

 

Killer flushed slightly. Oops...

He clutched the book close but Nightmare hadn't seemed to mind...

 

Should he.... was Nightmare okay with him calling him dad?

 

Killer looked at Nightmare before smiling a bit. It seemed so.

 

~~~

 

Dust giggled as he put some chemicals into a big glass.

 

Nightmare was standing near the wall, reading a large book of potions to help Dust. And to make sure nothing would happen to him.

 

Dust grinned as he picked up a highly explosive vial.

He carried it to the glass and went to pour it inside, his eye sockets widening in shock when the vial slipped from his grasp.

 

A black tendril swiftly caught the vial before it fell onto the floor.

Nightmare handed Dust the vial with a stern look. "Please be careful."

 

"Sorry, dad." Dust replied as he took the vial with a small frown.

"I'll be careful." He promised.

 

Nightmare sighed softly but nodded. He really didn't think Dust could stop playing with explosives so it was always a risk. "It's fine."

 

"Thanks." Dust said and poured in the chemical.

 

Nightmare nodded and returned to the book he was reading.

 

~~~

 

"Please train with me." Cross requested.

 

Nightmare looked up from his documents and raised a brow at Cross in confusion. "What?"

 

"Can you train with me? Please?" Cross asked again.

 

"Cross, I have work." Nightmare said softly. "Why don't you ask the others?"

 

"I want a real challenge." Cross replied, looking up at Nightmare with bright eye lights.

 

"I don't want to hurt you severely." Nightmare said with a frown. "The others are a safer choice."

 

Cross frowned slightly.

"Please. I can handle it." He pleaded.

 

"Cross...." Nightmare said with a sigh.

 

"Please, dad..." Cross pleaded again.

 

Nightmare looked at Cross in shock before sighing. He stood up in defeat. "Fine."

 

Cross cheered with a bright smile.

 

"Yeah yeah," Nightmare said with a small smile before walking away. "Let's go train you smug shit."

 

Cross giggled and followed Nightmare with a bright smile.

 

~~~

 

Fresh cuddled into the couch a bit as he drank some hot chocolate.

 

Nightmare walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Fresh with a sigh. Headache hurts.....

 

Fresh looked up at Nightmare with bright eye lights.

"Do you want some too?" He asked curiously.

 

Nightmare glanced at Fresh before shaking his skull, gently rubbing Fresh's. "No. It's yours. Enjoy it."

 

"Alright." Fresh replied with a small smile and sipped on his hot chocolate. He leaned into the touch with a soft sigh.

 

Nightmare relaxed and turned to Fresh. "You don't mind if I use you like a teddy bear do you?"

 

"That's quite alright." Fresh replied softly.

 

Nightmare smiled at Fresh gratefully and gently picked him up, putting Fresh on his lap and cuddling him. "Sorry. I'm too used to hugging my boys for comfort."

 

Fresh leaned into the touch with a smile.

"That's fine." He replied.

 

Nightmare embraced Fresh gently, relaxing from a tiring day.

 

Fresh leaned into the touch with a soft sigh and cuddled into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled as he closed his eye peacefully.

 

~~~

 

Fresh put away his empty cup and cuddled into Nightmare.

 

"Night, dad." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare opened his eyes and smiled at Fresh, gently rubbing his skull affectionately. "Anytime Fresh."

 

Fresh was breathing softly, already asleep.

 

~~~

 

Error sat next to Nightmare, humming softly as he did the fourth row of the blanket he was knitting.

 

Nightmare was reading a novel intently, engrossed in the story and calmness that he rarely got.

 

"yOuR bOys staRtEd calling yOu dad?" Error asked curiously.

 

Nightmare nodded. He already noticed but he didn't care much. It was.... heartwarming. "Yeah, they did."

 

"i wOndER if yOu'll call thEm yOuR sOns OnE day." Error hummed.

 

"I call them that sometimes." Nightmare admitted nonchalantly but he was flushed in embarrassment. He had said that from time to time. Especially when he was feeling very protective and angry. "Just.... not often."

 

Error smiled softly.

"swEEt Of yOu." He replied. "yOu'RE dOing a REally gOOd jOb by thE way."

 

"I hope so." Nightmare said softly. He really hoped he was giving his boys the greatest life he could give them.

 

"thEy'RE REally happy." Error said with a smile.

 

Nightmare smiled proudly. "Yes, they are."

 

"sEE? yOu'RE dOing awEsOmE." Error explained.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and lowered his book to look up at Error teasingly. "What? Jealous? Do you want to be the mom?"

 

Error flushed brightly.

"if yOu lEt mE." He teased right back.

 

Nightmare smiled at Error. "That's not my choice. If the boys want you to, then you can be their new mom."

 

Error chuckled.

"alRight." He replied with a grin.

 

"I can't wait to tell the boys about this." Nightmare grinned at Error before continuing his book.

 

Error chuckled and continued knitting.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask:  
> Horror - X
> 
> Second ask:  
> XGaster - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

Lightseed:

_I dare Horror to steal all of Cross's chocolate. If Cross catches Horror he has to eat a ghost pepper. If not then he keeps half the chocolate. ; )_

 

Horror stared at the dare and shook his head.

"No way. I couldn't get past Cross and I couldn't eat a ghost pepper. It's way too spicy. I hate spicy food." He explained with a frown.

 

 

 

 

GriiffinWrites:

_(You said any character you guy's have wrote about, so i hope this question is allowed, aa)_

_XGaster, what makes Cross so special? Why do you want him, and not another person?_

_(Love you guys!!)_

 

XGaster hummed softly in thought. "He is very interesting. He is unlike the other kids. He is not predictable. He has a very strong will. He is... different."

"And most of all... he is very, very entertaining." XGaster grinned widely.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask - Sky
> 
> Second ask - Sky
> 
> Third ask - Sky
> 
> Fouth ask:  
> Fresh - X  
> Horror - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

Dragonna:

_1) For Error: Do you think that Ink would be better without Fate's strings, and if he was free, like you?_

_2) Still Error: Do you think that Destiny is really better than Fate or do you think that they are more or less the same? After all you are free, so, you can speak freely ^_-_

_3) To Nightmare: If someone had kidnapped and hurted deeply your brother, how much angry would you be? And what would you do to the culprit?_

_4) Favorite Food, everyone?_

_5) To all the gag: don't go in the caretaker-au, Adult!Chara is kinda crazy and loves his knife. He also loves stabbing kids. And liying and be manipulative for have what he wants._

 

 

Error frowned in confusion at the first one. "Ink.... is bounded by Fate? Isn't he free to do what he wants and Fate just lets him?"

 

"As for the second question," Error looked down in thought. "I think they're the same. I don't pick favorites and I would rather be free to do what I want than be bounded by anything. But that's not going to happen."

 

Nightmare frowned at the third question. "The truth? I would be a bit pissed that anyone would hurt Dream. But Dream can fend for himself and he has tons of allies with him. If it was before the incident, I would have given them hell for hurting my brother. But now, he has his friends to back him up."

 

"I think we already answered this one?" Cross asked when he looked at the fourth question.

 

"We noticed." Killer said at the final question with crossed arms. "We tend to avoid that AU anyway. Except Nightmare since it's one of the few AUs that fuel him with negativity."

 

 

 

 

 

DeanWinchesterShitpostingManiac:

_This is for horror- ur my fav skeleboi can I give you a hug?_

 

Horror smiled softly and nodded. But a bit hesitant. "Sure. Just.... don't squeeze too hard. Can't trust strangers much, y'know?"

 

 

 

 

 

DeanWinchesterShitpostingManiac:

_Horror do you like the resident evil games?_

 

"I've only ever played Resident Evil 7," Horror answered before grinning. "It's the best."

He giggled gleefully as he recalled all the gore that was in the game. So cool~

 

 

 

 

 

Bikergirl:

_I have a question for fresh. I was wondering why you hate your eyes so much? They look really pretty and cool just like yourself. I also have a dare for you fresh. I dare you every time you are at the base with the others, I want you to take your glasses off. If the question or dare is to much you don't have to answer or do it. As for the comment it is the truth they are super cool and pretty._

 

 

Fresh stared at the ask, tears collecting in his eye sockets.

They're awful. They only bring me pain... I'm not a Soul eating monster..." He mumbled, shivering slightly.

 

Horror frowned at Fresh and moved closer to him. "Hey, they're wrong about your eyes. There's nothing wrong with you or your eyes."

He gently hugged Fresh. "You're not a Soul eating monster because of how you look. Okay?"

 

Fresh sobbed quietly.

"Why do they all say such mean things then? There has to be something wrong..." He mumbled quietly as he cuddled into Horror a bit.

 

"People attack what they don't understand." Horror said softly with a small frown, hugging Fresh gently.

 

"But it's not that hard to understand!" Fresh sobbed out, clinging to Horror with a frown.

 

"They would rather be angry than admit they're wrong." Horror explained.

 

Fresh frowned as he buried his face into Horror's jacket. Why were all the people like that?

 

Horror gently rubbed Fresh's back to comfort him.

"You don't often wear your shades when you're with us." Horror said softly. "And we won't stop you from wearing them. Just know that we like your eyes."

 

Fresh looked up at Horror and cuddled into him.

"Thanks..." He mumbled quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X:  
> Please tell me if I uploaded something two times.
> 
> Please tell me if you sent an ask before the 21st February and it didn't get answered yet.
> 
> Thank you ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, Erratum - Sky  
> Error, Ink - X  
> Null, Void - both
> 
> Edit - X

doodis2014:

_Soo not sure if that's allowed but *poof null and void into the gang hideout * these are erratum children take good care of them and show them to error they'll get back to their dad after few hours..._

_*in another Multiverse erratum panicking when his children disappear in front of him thinking Fate did something to his children*... welp_

_Soo are you ok with this Type of Questions? You don't have to do it if you don't like it_

 

 

A portal opened in the living room of the hideout and two babybones fell out of it.

 

Nightmare jumped when a portal opened and he looked at the two baby bones warily. Okay.... a Sans and Papyrus. Had Ink caused his?

 

Null sat up and looked around with a small frown.

"Daddy...?" He asked.

Void sniffled quietly as he clung to his brother.

 

Nightmare carefully approached the other, magic ready. "Who are you?"

 

Void looked up and started crying, clinging to his older brother.

Null held Void close and glared at the goopy monster.

"Where's daddy?!" He asked.

 

Nightmare raised a confused brow, staying still as to not alarm them as the Papyrus cried. But the Sans was a spitfire.

"Well, who's your dad and I'll take you to him." He replied calmly.

 

"Erratum." Null replied as he held Void gently.

 

Nightmare looked at the kids in confusion. He's never heard of anyone called Erratum. "Well.... what does he look like?"

 

"Black bones, blue stripes under his eyes." Null explained with a small frown.

 

Nightmare jumped in realization. Oh....

"I'll call him over, okay?" Nightmare said and pulled out his phone, acting calmer than he felt. Error had two kids?!!

He called Error and waited patiently.

 

Null watched the adult with a frown as he tried to calm his brother down.

"yEs?" Error asked as he picked up the phone.

 

"Please come here. Now." Nightmare said seriously, looking at the kids. "There's some people here for you."

 

"alRight." Error replied. That sounded an awful lot like a trap but he trusted Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nodded and ended the call. He looked down at the two baby bones. "What's your name?"

 

Null frowned slightly.

"I'm Null and that's Void." He replied.

 

Odd names to give kids, Nightmare thought to himself. "Who named you?"

 

"Erratum did." Null replied.

Void sniffled softly and cuddled into his brother.

 

Nightmare nodded. It seemed to have a theme. But since when did Error have a twin named Erratum?! Similar but different.

 

Error sighed as he opened a portal.

"what's up?" He asked.

 

Nightmare opened his mouth to speak when the kids cried out.

"DADDY~!" "DA~!"

 

Error looked down when his legs were suddenly hugged by two babybones.

"what thE...?" He asked confusedly.

 

"They came here and asking for their 'dad' named Erratum." Nightmare stated and looked at Error. "You don't seem to know anything about them do you?"

 

Error shook his head.

"nO idEa." He replied.

 

Nightmare sighed softly and rubbed his skull. "Well they seem to trust you. So please look after them while I look around and see if I can find anything."

 

"alRight." Error replied as he looked down at the kids.

"hi." He greeted.

 

"Daddy!" Null smiled up at Error brightly, hugging him.

"Da~!" Void cooed.

"We were so scared!" Null said. "We were with you but then a hole opened and we were sucked through! It was scary!"

 

Error hesitantly kneeled down and hugged the kids gently.

"EvERything is alRight nOw." He said softly.

 

The kids hugged Error happily, relaxing after that terrifying trip.

"Daddy?" Null asked. "Where are we?"

 

Error hummed.

"at a fRiEnd's placE." He replied.

 

"Friend?" Null asked in confusion. "The black goopy skeleton?"

 

Error nodded.

"hE's REally nicE." He replied.

 

Null nodded. If his daddy trusted the skeleton, then he could too.

Void cuddled into Error contently, feeling safe in his daddy's arms.

 

"aRE yOu hungRy?" Error asked.

 

Null nodded. He was kind of hungry. "But Void doesn't have his bottle."

 

"um..." Error hummed. "nightmaRE, gEt sOmE baby fORmula and a bottlE." He said.

 

"Sure." Nightmare said and went towards the kitchen to open a portal and steal a baby bottle and formula from an unopened store somewhere.

 

"thERE wE gO." Error hummed.

 

Was there anything baby safe in the kitchen? He should check. Maybe there were fruit he could feed them.

 

Error picked up the babybones and walked to the kitchen.

 

Null and Void latched onto Error happily, smiling as they were carried.

 

"what sO yOu want tO Eat?" Error asked Null.

 

"Anything you want Daddy." Null said with a smile.

 

"um..." Error mumbled. That'd be chocolate.

 

There had to be better foods for the kids. He couldn't feed them chocolate all the time. They needed nutrients- something he didn't need.

 

"fRuit?" Error suggested.

 

"What's that?" Null asked in confusion.

 

"applEs?" Error asked more than replied.

 

"The red one with a white inside?" Null asked brightly. "The sweet and crunchy one?"

 

Error nodded a bit. He thought so.

 

"Yes please! Can I have some daddy?" Null pleaded to Error excitedly.

 

Error nodded and went to the fruit bowl to get some apples.

 

Nightmare was making a bottle of milk, giving it a good shake before handing it to Void who cooed happily as he took the bottle.

 

Error grabbed an apple and handed it to Null.

 

"I think you're supposed to cut it." Nightmare reminded before Null could take it. He picked it up with a tentacle and used another one to cut it into pieces.

 

"Oh..." Error mumbled.

 

Null watched in awe as Nightmare handed him an apple slice.

"Thank you." Null smiled at the goopy skeleton before eating the sweet apple.

 

Error smiled softly. Null was pretty cute.

 

 

\--In another Multiverse--

 

Erratum was storming after Ink with a fury that destroyed everything around him. Destruction reigned everywhere as the angered Destroyer chased after the confused and terrified Creator.

"WHERE ARE MY KIDS?!!!"

 

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Ink shouted back.

 

"BULLSHIT!! GIVE ME MY KIDS BACK!!!" Erratum screamed at Ink furiously as he chased him down.

 

"FUCK OFF!!!" Ink screamed back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh - X  
> Error - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

Cororo:

_(So me again, if that's alright, also sorry for the double, i thought one would be ignored for being in the wrong place)_

_So because i find Fresh adorable and adore his eyes, i dare him to not wear his glasses for an hour (or linger if he's comfortable with it) with nightmares gang and/or Error at their base._

 

 

Fresh looked at the dare for a bit before nodding. He'd already done something like that with the gang so he'd do it with Error now.

He walked towards the living room where he hoped that Error would be.

 

Error was sitting on the couch, sewing something with his blue strings. He looked up when he heard a sound and saw Fresh. "Oh, hEllO Fresh. hOw aRE yOu dOing?"

 

Fresh smiled softly.

"Hi. I'm fine. You?" He asked as he went to the couch.

 

Error shrugged. "just sEwing sOmEthing tO pass thE timE."

He smiled at Fresh. "sO, hOw lOng havE yOu bEEn hERE?"

 

Fresh hummed.

"I think about three days." He replied and took off his shades as he sat down next to Error.

 

Error looked at Fresh's eyes for a moment before smiling softly. "that's gREat nEws. hOw aRE yOu fEEling?"

 

"Better, I guess." Fresh replied with a small smile.

 

"that's gREat tO hEaR." Error said happily at Fresh.

 

Fresh smiled softly and leaned onto Error, watching what he was doing curiously.

 

Error resumed his sewing calmly, happy to let Fresh watch. As long as they were both comfortable, he didn't mind.

 

Fresh watched Error with interest.

"Backstitch?" Fresh asked curiously.

 

Error nodded. "yEs it is. yOu rEmEmbEREd?"

 

Fresh nodded.

"I learned it in primary school." He explained. "We learned the blanket stitch too but I don't remember it." He added.

 

"i can tEach yOu." Error offered.

 

Fresh looked up at Error, his eye lights sparkling softly.

"You'd do that?" He asked, sounding awed.

 

"Of cOuRsE." Error said with a smile. "i'd happily tEach yOu if yOu want."

 

"Thank you!" Fresh replied with a bright smile. He'd always wanted to learn more about sewing. It was so nice and relaxing.

 

"anytimE." Error smiled at Fresh happily. Fresh should look like that more often. It suited him, the smile.

Error gently rubbed Fresh's skull affectionately.

 

Fresh leaned into the touch happily, his eye lights sparkling softly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask - Sky
> 
> Second ask - Sky
> 
> Third ask - both
> 
> Edit - X

Gamergirl224:

_^w^;~Hi I tend to ramble a lot so that makes me shy about leaving any comments as I don’t want to annoy anyone._

_Anyway I have a quick dare for everyone: I dare you all to say your best pick up line._

 

 

Nightmare read the dare and sighed. He cleared his throat before looking at you with a cool smirk, on eye glowing blue.

"Greetings, I'm your best Nightmare." he purred.

Dust giggled in amusement before clearing his throat.

He grinned at you, head tilted slightly while holding his knife.

"Come with me and I'll be with you till I Dust."

"I'm a known love Killer." Killer winked at you. "But I know you like danger."

"You look absolutely delicious." Horror smirked. "But I won't eat you. You're too pretty to be eaten."

"Um....." Cross looked down in thought before snapping his fingers. "Even if you're mad, I won't be Cross with you."

 

 

 

 

 

Mystery_Wolf:

_Hi. I have a few questions. Is X!Chara still with Cross? If so what does Cross think of them and do the others know about them? If there not still with you what’s it like without them? You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable answering._

 

 

This question has been answered already.

 

 

 

 

 

Brenda:

NIGHTMARE DO THE CHEESE CHALLENGE

 

 

X: Um... What..?

 

Sky/Everyone including Nightmare : What's the cheese challenge?

 

X: Online researcher X!

Apparently the cheese challenge is that a parent throws cheese (like the one you put in a sandwich) at a baby's or a little kid's face.

 

Both Nightmare and Sky looked at that in confusion. 

"Why would we do that?" Nightmare asked in confusion.

 

X shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a weird fad." They explained.

 

"In any case," Nightmare said with a frown and crossed arms. "I won't throw cheese at my boys. Unless they start a food fight."

 

"Alright." X hummed. "Sorry but Nightmare doesn't want to do it. And frankly, neither do we."

 

"Yeah, sorry." Sky said apologetically.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink - both
> 
> Edit - X

****

Kitkat123_Storm (Torrent_River123):

_I dare the gang (and Fresh and Error if they popup) to scare Ink's non-existant guts out_

 

 

Ink jumped through a portal into an AU.

 

He stopped when he saw dust piles everywhere. But there was something different this time.

The piles had white blobs on them. Like a gooey white substance. It also covered the ground like a trail or footsteps and across the walls.

 

Ink winced.

White... Why white? He hated white. No. He feared it.

He took a step back.

He had to protect his creations though...

 

He decided to push down his fear before walking forward. He needed to find out what had happened to this AU. But where was the human? Shouldn't the AU have Reset?

Hopefully this was just something simple. Like an Amalgamate on the loose.

 

Yeah. That would be still a bit scary but not as bad as... the antivoid....

 

He started to walk through the Castle, following the trail of white and looking at the destruction painted on the walls.

 

Ink frowned worriedly.

So much white...

 

It was consistent as he went through the underground. Dust covered in white and walls painted with it. Some were even stuck in between buildings like goopy strings.

 

Ink frowned worriedly, looking around anxiously as he trudged on.

What had happened?

 

He reached Snowdin and the destruction was even worse. Goopy white was everywhere. Dust combined with the white laced every rubble and destruction in Snowdin.

 

Ink winced slightly as he saw all the white. He closed his eyes for a moment to breathe.

 

His Soul was shaky and anxious.

There was so much white. So much destruction. There was barely anything untouched by it.

The trail went towards the skeleton's house. White engulfed the inside of the windows.

 

Ink's breathing was shaky as he opened his eyes. He slowly continued onward.

 

His eyes shrunk into pinpricks when he saw nothing but white. Goopy strings of white engulfed everything from walls to ceiling. Strings of white hanging between every furniture and the ceiling.

 

Ink took a step back, his eye lights shaking in fear.

 

He jumped when the door slammed shut behind him. He tried to open it but he was locked.

Locked inside the house with whatever creature made all this white.

 

Ink shivered as he looked around anxiously. He immediately went to a window and tried that.

 

He stopped when he saw it completely covered in goopy white. He shivered and trembled fearfully.

He didn't want to touch it.

 

Ink took a few steps back and looked around for another escape route.

He wanted to go home...

 

He froze when he heard something behind him. He could feel its presence.

 

Ink whipped around, his eye lights shaking in fear.

 

A gigantic mass of white, dripping and bubbling with goop looked down at Ink. Four holes stared at him with a wide dripping maw.

Five arms reached out from the mouth and reached out towards Ink, trying to grasp him as it groaned. White dripping from it as it reached towards Ink with a moan.

 

Ink screamed and took a shaky step back, his eye lights trained on the beast in front of him.

 

The creature moved closer to him, reaching out, making strange and terrifying noises. Distorted, molded together.

He could see something starting to come out of the large being, crawling on the ground and getting closer to him with each pull of an arm.

 

Ink took a horrified step backwards.

 

"J..o....In....U....sS..." a distorted voice came from the creature as it crept closer to Ink. Fingers just barely touching him.

 

Ink screamed in terror and turned away, trying to find a way to escape.

 

He was tripped when a hand grabbed his ankle and he fell into the white substance. It clung onto his bones and stuck on like glue.

He felt himself being pulled slowly towards the beast by his ankle.

 

"Nonono!!!" Ink screamed, kicking the beast in a blind panic.

 

The hand released Ink when he started kicking but it still reached out towards him.

 

Ink's mind was completely scrambled with panic as he tried to get up but failed, his legs not working properly as he shook in terror.

He needed to get away!!!

 

He pulled out his brush and painted a portal underneath him, getting away from the beast and leaving the AU to its doom.

 

Ink curled up wherever he had landed and sobbed in pure terror and fear.

 

Meanwhile the beast stopped when Ink ran away before voices hollered with laughter.

Bodies separated from the beast until the goop gave way to reveal four skeletons laughing hysterically.

"Did you see his face?!!" Killer asked as he laughed.

 

Dust laughed loudly, clutching his stomach as he wheezed a bit.

 

Horror landed on his back while laughing hard while Nightmare chuckled at them. He pulled the goop from his body but it really stuck. "Nice job, boys. Nice job."

"Dude Dust!" Killer laughed. "Please teach me how to make these things! They're awesome!"

 

"Sure!" Dust wheezed out, holding onto Cross to avoid falling down.

Cross wasn't doing any better though.

 

All four skeleton laughed at the amazing prank they had just done. Even Nightmare. It was honestly worth it.

 

 

X and Sky: This is canon now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part - Sky
> 
> Second part:  
> Dust - X  
> everyone else - Sky
> 
> Third part - X
> 
> Fourth part - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

Cororo:

_A bit long. Sorry._

_So question for nightmare: Have you thought of maybe some kind of distress signal for you and your boys, since you seem to 1: get kidnapped 2: get trapped 3: get stuck in a panic attack and can't get back 4: get kidnapped, and 5:get turned into a baby and somehow port away into a completely different universe and straight into enemy hands, leaving the rest with soul attacks from worry... So distress signal button? Just a thought_

_Dust, i dare you to hug everyone in the gang and Fresh and Error and tell them something you really like or appreciate about them, good luck._

_*gives Fresh all seasons of Dr. Who* i dare Fresh and Error to watch these with their family- i mean the gang. And no glasses while you watch, they love you and your eyes, and we wouldn't want them to spoil the experience._

_And finally... is it okay if i refer to you all as family, the gang, fresh and error._

 

 

Nightmare nodded and crossed his arms, a bit annoyed. "I'm working on it. I have a few ideas ranging from an app on my phone, or a bracelet or button or maybe a sort of magical program for our Souls. But I'm still trying to figure out how to do it. But yes, I have something plan. And no, this doesn't happen often. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

 

 

Dust hummed as he snuck up on Cross.

"You're an awesome tag team partner, bro. I really love your fighting style." He said with a smile as he hugged Cross.

 

Cross looked at Dust in surprise, flushing slightly at the compliment before he smiled and hugged back. "Me too, brother."

 

Dust nuzzled Cross gently before pulling back.

 

Cross nuzzled back happily with a smile.

 

~~~

 

Dust hummed as he walked to Horror. He tackled him in a hug and held Horror close.

"I love your cooking and cuddling with you. You're awesome and fluffy."

 

Horror yelped in shock before he realized what was happening and chuckled softly, hugging Dust back.

"You too you little rascal." Horror grinned and rubbed Dust's back.

 

Dust smiled up at Horror and nuzzled him gently.

 

Horror nuzzled him back. "You better not get into trouble."

 

"I won't." Dust replied with a smile.

 

~~~

 

Dust walked to Killer and gently hugged him from behind.

"You're an awesome brother. I appreciate it a lot that you're looking out for me."

 

Killer jumped in surprise before he flushed slightly. He chuckled and turned around to hug Dust in return.

"You better." he teased with a grin as he hugged Dust. "Love you too Dust."

 

Dust smiled brightly as he held Killer close.

 

Killer smiled back and embraced Dust gently.

 

~~~

 

Dust smiled brightly as he saw Nightmare enter the living room. He tackled him in a hug.

"You're amazing, dad!" He cheered.

 

Nightmare looked down at Dust in surprise before he heard what he said.

He smiled softly and hugged Dust. "And you're a trouble making son but I love you too."

 

Dust smiled at Nightmare, his eye lights sparkling softly.

"Thanks." He replied happily, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Dust's skull with a soft smile. They were a handful but worth it. "Always."

 

~~~

 

Dust walked up to Error in plain sight and hugged him gently.

"I appreciate all the work you do for the multiverse. The scarf you made for me is super fluffy and I love it."

 

Error looked at Dust in confusion before he smiled softly and hugged back. "Thank you Dust."

 

"No problem." Dust said softly, smiling at Error.

 

~~~

 

Dust snuck up on Fresh with a smile.

He hugged him gently.

"You're absolutely amazing and I love your eyes."

 

Fresh looked at Dust in surprise, flushing slightly at his words. "I- um... uh... th-thanks Dust. Um... I don't think that m-my eyes are great but thanks."

 

"They are beautiful." Dust said with a bright smile.

 

Fresh looked at Dust before hugging him. "If you say so."

 

"I do." Dust replied with a smile.

 

 

Fresh's eye lights sparkled softly as he stared at the gift.

"Thank you so much." He whispered as he took off his shades and put them into his hoodie.

He gently took the gift, a bright smile on his face.

Error smiled.

"yOuR smilE lOOks nicE." He hummed as he walked to the couch.

Fresh smiled brightly as he ran over to the TV happily.

 

~~~

 

It took them a long time to finish all the episodes. They had to take breaks between them and they all had their jobs so it took a while.

All of them had a great time watching Doctor Who and it inspired Fresh and Error to stay a bit longer each time.

By the end of it their time at the hideout had raised exponentially.

 

 

"It's fine." Killer shrugs with a smile. "We kind of are. As for Fresh and Error.... that's up to them if they want to be called a family with us or not."

"We're an odd family and proud of it." Cross smiles happily.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask - Sky
> 
> Second ask:  
> Horror, Cross - X  
> Dust, Killer, Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

Gamergirl224:

_Now normally I’m really shy but I just wanted to take a moment to say this: Nightmare, for someone normally so serious you are surprisingly adorable! Now don’t get me wrong I respect you very much for all the work you put into maintaining the balance but it’s just I don’t expect it from someone who takes their duties so seriously. It shows how much you really care for your gang especially here in the way you acted with Dust. Like a parent scolding a child and especially when you said to apologize to his ‘brothers’. I like how close you all are and how much you look out for everyone._

_Sorry if this is long, it’s why I’m shy to begin with, I tend to ramble a bit. Hope you all have a wonderful day. ^w^_

 

 

Nightmare read the ask before he flushed bashfully and looked away. His face and Soul growing warm. "T-thanks."

 

 

 

 

 

Saxophlute12:

_Does anyone sing in the shower? If they do, have they ever been caught?_

 

 

"Um...." Killer looks down in thought. "Not really? We don't sing in the shower."

"I've caught Horror humming. Does that count?" Dust asked. "It was only once."

 

Cross nodded with a smile.

"That counts." He agreed.

"I didn't think I did it loud enough to be heard." Horror hummed.

 

"I actually walked past and thought SirenTale Sans was trying to hypnotize you." Killer admitted shyly.

 

Horror blushed softly.

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment but I'll take it as one." He chuckled.

 

"I caught Cross singing a few times." Killer chuckled. "Though it was always followed with curses when he forgot that he didn't turn off the water in the tub."

 

Cross giggled.

"I might have done that a few times." He admitted.

 

"Anyone ever heard Nightmare sing?" Horror asked and looked at the skeleton in question who frowned at them.

"The only times I've sung to you is when you were upset and needed to go to sleep." He grumbled, flushing slightly.

 

Cross smiled and hugged Nightmare gently.

"It never fails to calm us down." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled softly at them and gently rubbed Cross' skull. "I'm glad."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz, Yandere!Sans, Cross, Killer, Dust - X  
> Human!Sans, Horror, Nightmare - Sky  
> Dream, Epic - both  
> Edit - X

Novellarisia:

_I finally had a really fun idea. I dare Nightmare and your entire gang to each pick a different au sans a prank them._

 

 

Nightmare pranks Dream

Horror pranks Yanderetale

Cross pranks Swapfell

Dust pranks Humantale

Killer pranks Epictale

 

 

Dream was holding a meeting with a few AU Sanses.

 

"Any ideas where Nightmare and the others are?" He asked. "Any sightings at all?"

 

Epic shook his head.

"Negative." He replied.

 

"Nothing at all?" Dream asked and the others shook their heads.

 

"They're keeping themselves hidden, I bet." Razz threw in.

 

"Still... what are they plan-!"

A portal opened and Dream yelped when his face was met with a faceful of ice water. He sputtered in shock.

 

Razz shrieked indignantly when he was showered by ice cold water.

 

Epic yelped when his face was splashed with ice water and coughed in shock.

 

Yandere! Sans gasped in shock, getting a mouthful of water.

 

Human Sans coughed and rubbed his face from the ice cold water.

The gang stood there with smirks on their faces as they held dripping buckets. Nightmare placed the bucket on Dream's skull before he ran back to the portal.

 

Cross chuckled and ran after Nightmare with a smirk.

 

Horror gave the others a childish raspberry before going to the portal.

 

Killer chuckled and threw his bucket at Epic's head.

 

The portal closed after everyone jumped through and as if there was nothing there in the first place. Except the buckets of water and dripping cold skeletons.

 

Dust gave Cross a high five.

 

Horror laughed while Killer was chuckling gleefully.

"Good job boys." Nightmare praised his boys.

 

"And that's why I love pranks." Dust said with a smile.

 

"Too bad we couldn't see their faces after that." Horror laughed.

 

Cross nodded in agreement.

 

"It was worth it." Nightmare smirked.

 

"Can we do it again someday?" Cross asked hopefully.

 

"Maybe." Nightmare said. It had been really risky. But fun.

 

Dust cheered happily.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part - both
> 
> Second part:  
> Cross - X  
> Horror - Sky
> 
> Third part:  
> Killer, Dust, Cross - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Horror - both
> 
> Fourth part - Sky
> 
> Edit - X

Dreamswap Dream Sans:

_What would happen if the original Dream found a way to turn Nightmare back by forcing him to take a bite of the golden apple, and putting himself through a ton of pain? Would he or would he not? What would Nightmare do? Cross, I dare you to try on my outfit, I'll link a picture if you guys don't remember what my outfit looks like. Killer, I dare you to annoy Nightmare! Nightmare, do you know who I am, like without looking at the name tag my Ink forced me to wear, would you be able to guess who I am just by looking at me? Also...*Whacks Horror with my wing*That's for worrying you Nightmares by not eating!_

 

 

Sky: That's a good story idea to be honest. Hmm.... But it depends. If Dream still believes in Nightmare and is willing to go through that pain.

 

X: Oooh! It would be great :3

Can we steal the idea?

 

Sky: XD maybe. Well try.

 

 

 

Cross sighed as he put on the outfit. It was way too big on him.

He flapped the sleeves a bit. So big.

He went out of his room with a frown. He hoped he wouldn't stumble.

 

Horror had been dozing off on the couch. He lifted his skull up and saw bright yellow.

None of them wore yellow...

"Shit!" Horror exclaimed as he fell of the couch. "Dream! How'd you get here asshole?!"

 

Cross blinked confusedly and looked down at himself.

Yellow. Dream's colours.

 

Horror groggily summoned his bones and glared down at Dream. "Get lost or else!"

 

Cross looked up at Horror with a frown. Obviously sleepy. Hard to reason with.

"I'm not Dream." He tried anyways.

 

"Yes you are!" Horror screamed, still too sleepy to see properly.

 

Cross frowned. This was not going well.

"I'm Cross." He tried.

 

"Cross wears white and black!" Horror said, eyes squinting to try and see better. He couldn't aim otherwise.

 

Cross frowned and went to hug Horror.

 

Horror tensed and growled before he realized that the hold felt familiar. He looked down and it took a minutes before he saw Cross.

"Cross?? What are you doing? What are you wearing??"

 

"It was a dare." Cross explained quietly as he looked up at Horror.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." He apologised.

 

"It's okay." Horror said and hugged Cross. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

 

Cross smiled.

"I'm glad too." He replied. "But I know you'd never hurt me."

 

"I could accidentally." Horror frowned and hugged Cross closer.

 

Cross cuddled into Horror with a small smile.

"Still, I trust you." He said softly.

 

Horror smiles. "By the way. What kind of dare is this? Wearing a... fluffier version of Dream's clothes? It looks nice but not your size."

 

Cross shrugged.

"They just wanted me to wear it, I guess." He replied.

 

 

 

Killer went to Nightmare's room and knocked on the door.

 

"Come in." Nightmare said from the other side of the door.

 

Killer sighed as he opened the door.

"The kitchen is burning." He said, deadpan. He'd told Dust to make cookies.

 

Nightmare tensed and immediately abandoned his work to speedwalk towards the kitchen. They had had enough fires for that month thank you!

 

Killer smirked. Annoying Nightmare might be a lot easier than he'd imagined.

He followed Nightmare.

 

Nightmare walked into the kitchen to assess the damage.

 

Dust was frantically trying to extinguish the fire that was coming out of their oven.

 

Nightmare sighed, grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire with ease. He turned off the oven and examined Dust for injuries.

 

Dust chuckled nervously.

"I wanted to make cookies for you." He explained embarrassedly.

 

"It's alright. It was an accident." Nightmare said. Dust was prone to make fires in the kitchen. "Please be more careful."

 

Dust nodded immediately.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

 

"It's okay. Just clean this up." Nightmare said while looking at the foamed up oven.

 

Dust nodded. He could do that.

 

Nightmare nodded and went back to his room to finish work. Dust could handle clean up by himself.

 

Killer hummed. What now?

 

~~~

 

Nightmare was awoken by peeps.

 

Nightmare sat up and rubbed his eye in confusion. What the hell?

 

A small chick was sitting on his blanket, tweeting happily.

 

Nightmare looked down at the chick blankly and touched it with a finger. Was this a dream or...?

 

The chick looked at him curiously and leaned into the touch.

 

Nightmare blinked and sighed softly. It was too early for this.

He grabbed an empty container from a drawer and picked up the chick. He put it inside before using a tentacle to put it on the desk. There. It was too small to climb or hop out.

 

The chick peeped some more. 

 

Nightmare went back to bed and drifted back to sleep, ignoring the chick for now.

 

~~~

 

Cross looked up confusedly when he heard some peeps. Nightmare walked into the room with a box.

 

He looked very annoyed as he carried the box which contained a dozen chicks.

He put the box on the table and glared at Cross and Horror. "Did you two put chicks around the castle?"

 

Cross shook his head.

"Chicks?" He asked and looked into the box.

"Aw! They're so cute." He cooed.

 

Horror shook his skull and looked at the box.

Nightmare sighed and rubbed his skull. He paused and growled.

He walked to the cupboard and opened it, pulling out a little chick. He walked over to the box and put it inside with the rest. "Who the hell put chicks in the castle?!"

 

The chick tweeted and cuddled with their siblings.

 

Horror shrugged. "How many do you think there are?"

"HOPEFULLY we'll find all of them." Nightmare said. "I am not dealing with rotting chicks."

 

Cross frowned sadly as he looked at the chicks. They'd find all of them, right...?

 

"Need some help?" Horror asked.

Nightmare groaned. "Yes. I have been searching for hours and I can still hear the peeps."

 

"I'll help too!" Cross said.

 

"Thank you." Nightmare sighed and growled. He went into the kitchen and came back with five more chicks.  "Please help!"

 

Cross nodded and got up, starting to search for the chicks.

 

Horror joined in and started to roam around the castle for chicks.

Nightmare walked around to search for the hidden chicks.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare stood in the middle of the living room, glaring at his boys who were sitting on the couch. Behind him was a large box of chicks and a smaller box of kittens.

"So.... who had the bright idea to hide kittens and chicks around the castle?" Nightmare asked bluntly, eyeing the gang closely.

 

The small box moved a bit as the kittens meowed and moved around in it.

"It wasn't me." Cross replied truthfully. "Can we keep a kitten though?" He pleaded, his eye lights glowing brightly as he looked at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare stared at Cross for a moment before he sighed in defeat. "If you can take care of them all, that includes their food, toys, grooming and poop, then I'll make an outdoor area to keep them in."

 

Cross gasped happily.

"Yes! I'll take care of them!" He replied happily. He would have been happy with just one kitten but five? Sign him up.

 

I am such a sap, Nightmare thought to himself. He turned to Horror and stared at him.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare.

"It wasn't me." He replied with a small frown.

 

Nightmare stared at Horror for a moment before turning to Dust.

 

Dust shook his head.

"Wasn't me either this time." He replied.

 

Nightmare then stared at Killer blankly.

 

Killer smiled sheepishly.

"Not me..." He lied.

 

Nightmare narrowed his eye at Killer. "Bullshit."

 

Killer chuckled nervously.

 

"Now, care to tell me why you hid these poor creatures around the castle where they could die?" Nightmare asked with a deep frown.

 

Cross frowned at Killer.

Killer chuckled nervously.

"Well, it was a dare..." He admitted.

Cross rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor to cuddle the poor little kittens.

 

"A stupid dare could have killed these poor creatures. And their bodies would smell horrible if they rot in the castle. Why the hell would you do such a dare?" Nightmare scowled at Killer.

 

Killer looked away nervously.

"I would have collected them in a bit. I knew where they were hidden." He mumbled.

Cross frowned as he picked up a kitten and cuddled it gently.

"Look, they're scared." He said with a frown.

 

"They can _move_ you know." Nightmare frowned at Killer angrily.

 

Killer winced.

"Not much..." He mumbled. They were still babies after all.

 

Nightmare glared at Killer with a scowl before he turned to the others. "Since you three helped with finding them, you choose the punishments for him."

 

Dust giggled and rubbed his hands together.

Cross glared at Killer as he cuddled a squirming kitten close.

 

Killer sweat dropped nervously as he looked between all of them and Nightmare. He was so dead.

 

 

 

Nightmare stared at the weirdly looking skeleton in confusion. "Not really. But from your aura- even with it being stronger than my brother's- I can assume that you are an alternate of Dream? No, I don't know you but I'll find out."

Horror winched and held his skull with a pained frown. "Ow.... I said I was sorry! That was not cool."

"Hey! Back off!" Killer growled angrily as he stood protectively in front of Horror.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for this but I went ahead and wrote it anyway. 
> 
> Pretty much a continuation of chapter 28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything - X

Cross held a kitten gently, sitting on the floor of his room. He gently nudged a bottle against their mouth, smiling when the tiny kitten latched on and started to suck. 

The kitten drank the milk happily, purring softly. 

 

 

 

 

 

Cross carefully lifted the last kitten into the box Nightmare had gotten for them. He smiled up at Nightmare, so happy that he could keep them in his room for now. 

"Thank you so much!" Cross said happily. He was so glad that they could keep the kittens. He looked into the box and gently picked up one of the kittens, cuddling the tiny being close. 

Nightmare smiled softly. "No problem." He replied and went out of the room. 

Cross smiled brightly as the kitten purred softly. So cute! He relaxed happily, nuzzling the kitten gently. 

After a few minutes he managed to get himself to put the kitten down. He filled the five tiny bowls with kitten milk formula and watched the tiny cats stumble over themselves to get something to eat. So adorable.

 

 

 

 

 

Cross blinked confusedly as he woke up, his sleep muddled mind struggling to catch up with what was happening. 

There was meowing coming from a box in the corner of his room. 

Why...?

He slowly got up, thoroughly confused. Oh! The kittens. He'd managed to get the small beans potty trained the day before and they were squirming around in their box, each one meowing loudly. 

Cross gently picked one of them up and took a bottle of milk out of his inventory. He nudged it against the kitten's mouth and let them drink the warm milk. 

It took a while to feed each kitten but it was ultimately worth it as they slowly calmed down. He smiled softly. Cute. 

Wait. They were potty trained. 

Cross smiled happily and picked the five tiny kittens up, cuddling them close. They started purring happily as Cross carried them to his bed. 

He curled up happily, cuddling the kittens close. They squirmed around a bit, cuddling into his warmth. 

Cross smiled softly and slowly fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Horror sat down next to Cross with a smile. 

"What did you want to show me?" He asked even though he could already guess that Cross wanted to show him his kittens. 

Cross smiled brightly and gently lifted a tiny kitten out of the box, placing her in Horror's lap. 

"That's Minori." He explained as the brown kitten curled in on herself. 

"Minori?" Horror asked. "Did you watch too much Log Horizon?" 

Cross giggled. "Never too much anime." He replied happily. 

He picked up a different kitten and held her happily. 

"That's Akatsuki." He declared as he cuddled the black kitten close. "Because she is really good at hiding." He explained with a smile. 

"What about the others?" Horror asked. 

Cross flushed. "I can't think of any names." He admitted.

 

(I love this anime :3)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask - X
> 
> Second ask:  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Cross - X
> 
> Third ask:  
> Sky, Error - Sky  
> Fresh - X
> 
> Edit - X

Bikergirl:

I did not mean to offend you fresh. I only meant to help you fresh. I just know what it feels to be hurt. I do have a question for fresh though. Why do the other AUs think of your eyes? Again I am so sorry for making it seem like that. Also for the gang, what do you do if some one hurt fresh badly?

 

 

Fresh sniffed quietly as he cuddled into Horror who smiled sadly.

"We're aware of that." Horror said softly as he held Fresh close.

"His eyes are a very sensitive subject for Fresh. Especially the reason why everyone hates them." He explained.

"The AUs all think that Fresh is a Soul eating beast, which is in no way true." Horror explained. "They think that way because Fresh's AU started that rumour. They were scared of him, probably even jealous." He said softly.

Fresh sniffed quietly as he clung to Horror.

"Do you accept the apology?" Horror asked quietly.

Fresh nodded a bit as he cuddled into Horror.

"As for what we do when someone hurts Fresh." Horror started with a grin.

"Well, we dust them if Fresh tells us about them." He explained with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Fresh closed his eyes as he cuddled into Horror some more.

Horror smiled softly and held Fresh close.

 

 

 

 

 

FavoriteofChaos:

I have a question for Teacher Nightmare... how long did you have to recover from XGaster's attack on you when you beat him up and got him to be finally sent to jail?

 

 

Nightmare looked down in thought. "I guess.... it took five months at least. And the doctor says it will be another year before all the aches are fully healed."

 

Cross hugged Nightmare tightly.

"But we'll make sure you'll feel better." He said softly.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently hugged Cross. "Thank you Cross. You're making the pain better."

 

Cross smiled up at Nightmare.

"Yay." He replied happily.

 

 

 

 

 

Insane_Galaxy:

(H-Hi um I have a question for the creator, do you take people adding their Ocs into the questions (Example: O/N: hello nice to meet you I'm O/N and I'm going to be daring you guys... etc) or is that not allowed? BTW O/N= Oc Name just in case you didn't know)

U-um okay, I have a question for Er- Error, um what do you think of the fa-family I-I mean the gang sin-since I don't know how you re-refer to th-them as an-and Fresh do you kn-know your eyes are rea-really pretty, I'm so-sorry if I'm intruding at all I'm-I'm just curious also i-i'm sorry fo-for my stu-studdering I'm just a-a bit sh-shy.

 

 

Sky : Well....we try to not step too much into the fourth wall. If too much it just looks metta or weird. But if it's small things- like the OCs from the other Ask (insert characters here) on Tumblr then sure. Just not too outrageous. This is still the gang. They can and will kill your OC.

 

Error smiled softly. "I think they're really nice and I do see them as family. They don't deserve all the hate they get and I feel protective over them. I see them as mine. And they're the closest I can call friends."

 

Fresh blushed softly.

"Oh, um, thanks..." He mumbled softly and looked away. So many people had already told him that his eyes were pretty... His eyes were shining softly with thankfulness.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross, Error - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Dust, Killer, Horror - both
> 
> Edit - X

MaeAce:

_*drops of a basket with cake, chocolate, muffins, and fruit* this doesn't make up for my sins, but here._

  * _What are the gang's deepest fears and hopes?_
  * _I dare Dust and Error to get really drunk._
  * _Who's the funniest drunk?_
  * _I dare Cross, Killer, and Dust to play the knife game, not drunk._



_Ooh~ I have all l my fingers~ the knife goes chop chop chop!_

  * _Does anyone besides Error have odd sleeping habits?_



_I think you all are wonderful! Fresh is beautiful! I'm sorry if this ask ends in a mess!_

 

 

 

Cross gasped softly as the basket appeared out of thin air.

"Chocolate!!" He cheered happily.

 

Killer chuckled nervously as he looked at the basket. "I guess it'll be enough. Umm... my biggest fear is feeling Soulless again. Having no more emotions and just being empty isn't a nice feeling. Especially when you have... urges."

Killer shook his skull to get rid of flashbacks about him killing everyone. Including his family. "But as for hopes? I'm just content with what I have. So no hopes for me. But... maybe I hope that this will last."

 

Cross hugged Killer gently to comfort him.

"I'm scared of losing my family again." He explained. "And I hope that it will continue to grow, meaning that I want Error and Fresh to join us here."

 

Horror hugged Cross for comfort. "I'm afraid of being starved again. And being so desperate that I'll eat my family. And I'm not sure what I hope for except to continue being happy and together."

 

Cross cuddled into Horror a bit.

Dust sighed.

"I'm afraid I'll gain more lv and snap again. I don't want to hurt my family." He said softly.

"I hope we'll all be happy together."

 

Nightmare looks down.

His biggest fear was to lose everything. His family. His friends. Everything. Going back to being hated.

His hopes? ....He just wanted to be with his brother again. For Dream to say he accepted Nightmare as his brother again.

Nightmare looked up and hugged his boys. "I feel the same way."

 

Cross gently hugged Nightmare.

 

 

 

Dust looked at the mountain of alcohol around him and turned to Error. "Ready?"

 

Error sighed quietly but nodded. He grabbed a bottle with a small frown.

 

Dust grinned and opened the bottle in his hand. "Bottoms up!"

He drained half the bottle in one sip.

 

Error sighed and drank the bottle. He didn't like drinking. It clouded his judgement.

 

But a dare was a dare.

 

~~~~

 

Dust drunkenly giggled as he clumsily ran from Killer's room with his jackets.

"Its *hic* miiiineee~" he slurred.

 

Killer sighed as he walked after Dust.

"Just give them back, Dust." He said with a small frown.

 

"NooOooooOoooo~" Dust slurred as he drunkenly stumbled away while waving the jackets around. "They're flooff."

 

Killer walked after Dust annoyedly. He'd never get them back if he didn't take them now. Dust tended to be forgetful when he was drunk.

 

Dust giggled drunkenly before he tripped on nothing and fell on the floor.

And stayed there while giggling. "Floor wants hug~" he slurred.

 

Killer sighed. He took away his jackets and put them into his inventory.

 

Error was sitting on a couch in the living room, mumbling to himself how hot Nightmare was.

 

 

 

"I don't think there's any funniest since they all react differently to being drunk." Nightmare answered.

 

"You're pretty funny when you're drunk." Cross chuckled.

 

Nightmare frowned. "How?"

 

"Well, you get all cuddly and allow us to do anything we want." Cross giggled. "I prefer you like this though."

 

Nightmare flushed and pouted at Cross. "You better not have done anything stupid while I was drunk."

 

Cross chuckled.

"You might have encouraged Dust to prank Ink a few times."

 

Nightmare sighed softly. Of course.

 

Horror nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

Killer smirked as he lifted the knife. Cross was just watching curiously. They could lose fingers but he was skilled at knives. They all were.

"Ready?" Killer smirked.

"Hell Yeah!" Dust cheered.

The knife was snatched away by Nightmare who then walked away. "Hell no."

 

"Aww..." Dust whined. He waited until Nightmare was gone before pulling out a second knife.

 

A tentacle swiped that away as well.

"No."

 

Dust pouted.

"I'm out of knives..." He mumbled.

"I'm not." Killer said with a smile and pulled out a knife.

 

That was taken away too. A tentacle lifts Killer up while more rummaged through his clothes and took the rest of the knives.

He dropped Killer and took the knives away.

 

Killer raised a brow ridge at Nightmare.

"Seriously?" He asked.

 

"If anyone plays that game, no dessert for a month." Nightmare threatened.

 

Cross gasped in shock and quickly hid the knife he'd been about to get out.

Killer stared at Nightmare shockedly.

 

"That's not fair!" Dust whined.

"Neither is cutting off your fingers playing a stupid game." Nightmare retorted.

 

"But it's a dare..." Cross tries to protest.

 

"What's that I hear? You don't want dessert? Well if you insist..."

 

Cross whined.

"No, please, I love dessert..."

 

 

 

"We all have odd sleeping habits." Nightmare said. "I sleep whenever I'm tired which is rare."

 

"I sleep walk sometimes. About once a month" Dust said with a small frown. "Nightmare mostly catches me before I hurt myself." He explained.

 

Killer frowned. "I don't really do weird stuff but Horror mentioned I sleep talk."

 

"You do." Horror said with a small frown. "You cuddled me and started talking nonsense."

 

Killer chuckled. "Sorry. Well to be fair you once had my arm in your mouth and just nibbled. All night. In your sleep."

 

Horror flushed a bit.

"I tend to do that." He admitted.

 

Killer chuckled gleefully. "It's cute."

 

Horror looked away a bit.

"It's true." Cross agreed with a smile.

 

Nightmare chuckled. "Very cute."

 

Dust nodded with a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask:  
> First part - X  
> Second part:   
> Cross, Nightmare - Sky  
> Dust - X  
> Third part - X
> 
> Second ask - X
> 
> Third ask - X

Magyka13:

_Um here goes nothing (Smol jeep)_

_For the whole gang: does anyone enjoy bubblebaths?_

_Who has the weakest spot for soft cute and fluffy things?_

_Um.....*givss fresh a super soft blanket that has splotches of the rainbow on it*_

 

 

"Who doesn't like bubble baths?" Dust replied with a smile.

"We all love them. They're so nice and relaxing, especially bath bombs." Cross explained.

Horror nodded in agreement.

"Even Error and Fresh like them." Nightmare said with a smile.

Killer grinned. "They're the best."

 

 

"Cross." Nightmare answered and said skeleton flushed.

"H-hey! You like cute things too! More than me!" Cross protested.

 

"That's true." Dust agreed. "You have a small weak spot for cute things."

 

 

Fresh gently caught the soft blanket that appeared out of the blue.

"Thank you!" He said with a smile, his eye lights glowing brightly with happiness. It looked absolutely awesome!!

He cuddled the blanket close and went to a couch to curl up with it there. He sat down and pulled the blanket over himself, curling up a bit as he closed his eye lights and relaxed. So fluffy and warm...

 

 

 

 

 

ClarissaFazbear:

_So I have a some questions for everyone: Who is the first/last one to wake up? Who is the first/last person to go to sleep? Who needs the most amount of coffee? Who eats the most food? And finally, what is the order of everyone from oldest to youngest?_

 

 

"Nightmare and Killer are mostly the first ones to be up." Cross explained.

"And I sleep the longest." Horror admitted.

"Mostly I go to bed first but who actually falls asleep first depends on many factors." Cross explained.

"Nightmare is mostly the one to go to sleep last." Dust threw in.

"How about we do a cuddle pile today to make sure he sleeps?" Killer suggested thoughtfully.

"I'm fine." Nightmare protested.

"Sounds awesome!" Cross cheered happily and hugged Nightmare.

Dust read the next question out loud.

"Definitely Killer. We don't drink coffee often but he's addicted." He explained.

Killer flushed. "Am not." He mumbled.

"Who eats the most really depends on the food." Horror hummed. "I'd say I normally eat the most though."

Dust smiled. "If there's chocolate, Cross clearly wins." He chuckled.

"If we count Error and Fresh in, then the order from oldest to youngest would be: Error, Nightmare, me, Horror, Dust, Cross and Fresh." Killer explained with a smile.

Nightmare nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

Novellarisia:

_Hey Gang, this time I have a question for Fresh. I have heard a lot of rumors on how you came to be your rad self. I don't want hear say though, I want to hear it from you. How did you go from being a 'Sans' to becoming Fresh?_

_Again if it's too personal, please feel free to not answer. I don't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable._

 

 

Fresh looked at the question with a frown. "I'm still a Sans..." He mumbled quietly and cuddled into Killer a bit.

Killer cuddled him close and looked up.

"Fresh is still a Sans, the Sans of his AU. Fresh is only his name to make him easier distinguishable from other Sanses." He explained.

 

X: Our Fresh isn't like the normal or original Fresh. He is a completely normal Sans, not a parasite.

The only thing that's different about him is the way he dresses himself and his eye lights.

His AU spread a rumour that he was a Soul eating parasite and he was kicked out of his universe. Ink believed the rumours and spread the message about Fresh being a Soul eating parasite. He got hunted down and the only people who know who he really is are Error, Nightmare and his gang.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask:   
> Nightmare - both  
> Cross - X  
> Red - Sky
> 
> Second ask:   
> 1 - X  
> 2:  
> Nightmare, Error, Fresh - X  
> Cross, Horror, Dust, Killer - Sky  
> 3 - X

NanakoHime:

_Nightmare what is your favourite thing about your boys? I dare cross to steal all underfell’s chocolate and throw all the wrappers at him._

 

 

Nightmare looked down thoughtfully. "Huh... I never think of this much. But, I like how responsible Killer is. I know I can rely on him. Plus, he makes the best carvings. Better than Ink might I say."

"I like how caring Horror is and how much love and care he puts into making food for everyone. He's also very soft which he doesn't show anyone but us."

 

"The thing I like most about Dust is how creative he is. He can make traps and bombs without any problems due to that creativity." Nightmare explained.

"And Cross is really creative too. They both have a very strong imagination and can use that to have an edge against other people."

 

 

Cross pulled his hood up and jumped into Underfell. His mission was simple.

Get all the chocolate from Underfell Sans before being spotted.

Of course he went in when both skeletons weren't home. He wasn't stupid after all.

He broke in through a shattered window and jumped into the kitchen with a grin.

Cross sniffed the air to smell the chocolate and smirked, running to the couch. He pulled out a box from under it and giggled happily.

He clutched it close and disappeared.

 

~~~

 

Cross giggled happily as he ate the chocolate and threw the wrappers through a one-way portal at Red.

 

"Hey what the fuck!?....WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MY CHOCOLATE!!!??"

 

Cross giggled mischievously and threw another wrapper at Red.

 

More irate screaming from the other end of the portal.

 

 

 

 

 

 Universal_Doggo:

_Ok I have a few things:_

_1) Fresh. I think your eyes are beautiful._

_2) I dare the gang (and Fresh and Error of their there) to make a skeleton cuddle pile._

_3) Cross. You're my favorite skeleboi, you cute smile bean. :3_

_Sorry if this is annoying. I'm kinda bad at asking questions._

 

 

X: Your questions are not annoying. They're really cool and we enjoyed answering them.

 

1)

Fresh blushed brightly at that.

His eyes were beautiful? Why were so many people telling him that?

Maybe... It was a bit true? If so many people said it to him...

He flushed brighter and looked at the ground.

"Thank you.." He said quietly.

 

 

Nightmare sat on a couch. He'd pushed two of those couches together and he'd kidnapped every blanket and pillow which were now draped around him.

Silently he waited for his first victim.

Which happened to be Cross.

He snatched Cross up with his tentacles and pulled him close, hugging him.

 

Cross yelped in surprise when he was grabbed before he relaxed at the familair feeling of a hug.

He sighed and smiled at Nightmare as he snuggled close.

 

"I need comfort." Nightmare explained simply and cuddled Cross close.

He snatched up Horror who was on his way to the kitchen.

 

Cross nodded and turned around to hug Nightmare back.

Horror startled when he was grabbed before he relaxed. "Nightmare.... you scared me."

 

"Sorry. I need comfort." Nightmare explained as he cuddled his boys close.

 

Horror nodded and snuggled into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare closed his eyes as he cuddled them close.

He looked up when he heard Dust and gently picked him up with his tentacles. He pulled him close and cuddled him gently.

 

Dust blinked when he was picked up but snuggled into the sudden embrace. He didn't mind but it had been surprising.

 

Nightmare closed his eyes and cuddled them gently.

He opened a portal and kidnapped Killer from where he'd been reading in his room.

 

Killer yelped when he was grabbed and turned around to look at Nightmare. He wordlessly hugged the other.

 

Nightmare cuddled his boys close, sighing in relief when he finally had all of them in his arms.

"Should I call Error and Fresh?" Cross asked gently as he held Nightmare close.

Nightmare nodded a bit.

 

Horror pulls out his phone and called Fresh.

 

Cross meanwhile called Error and explained the situation to him.

They both said that they'd come as soon as possible.

Dust cuddled Nightmare gently.

 

Horror ended the call and cuddled into Nightmare gently. He wondered what caused Nightmare to suddenly want hugs.

 

Nightmare closed his eyes with a small sigh.

After a few minutes a portal opened and then another.

Error and Fresh went towards the couch nest and cuddled Nightmare and the gang.

 

With the addition of two of them, the whole pile relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Safety and security covered them all as they slept.

 

 

3)

Cross blushed a bit.

"Thank you." He replied with a small smile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask - X
> 
> Second ask - X
> 
> Third ask:  
> First part:  
> Error - both  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Second part - X
> 
> Edit - X

Zera:

_have any of you gone into heat before? if you have do you deal with it on your own or ask for help?_

 

 

X: We’re not sure actually. We have so many different stories and it’s hard to keep up with all of them. My ADHD and anxiety make me very forgetful.

Sorry for not being able to answer your question.

 

 

 

 

 

 doodis2014:

 _I wanna hug the cutest bean ever and that bean is fresh +----( >w<)----+~_ _💖💖💖_

 

Fresh blushed brightly.

"Um.. thank you." He mumbled softly. "You can hug me, just please not too tight." He said quietly.

Horror was sitting on a couch near Fresh, one eye flaming brightly as he watched over Fresh protectively.

 

 

 

 

 

Cororo:

_Heh just for giggles, Error i dare you to ask Nightmare for a date, in front of the gang._

_And i dare Dream to dress like a goth for a week._

_(But neither have to do it if they don't want to)_

 

 

Error read the ask and flushed brightly. He looked over at Nightmare and all the others that were in the living room.

 

Nightmare was reading a book while also keeping an eye on his mischievous boys.

Should he do it? Would Nightmare think differently of him if he would?

 

He... actually wanted to ask Nightmare on a date.

Nightmare was so awesome and nice and handsome and-

Error flushed brightly.

 

This was a dare. He should do it. He could do it.

Could he?

 

Error hesitantly approached Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked up when he heard Error approach. "Hello Error."

 

Error's face was completely yellow.

"hi." He replied. "um..."

 

Nightmare raised a confused brow at Error. "What's wrong?"

 

"uh.. i..." Error stuttered quietly. "will..."

 

"Will...?" Nightmare prompted gently.

 

Error flushed brightly.

The gang was watching curiously. They hadn't seen Error so flustered. Ever.

"Will you..." Error stammered.

"umm.. plEasE..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare looked up at Error patiently.

 

"w.. wOuld yOu..." Error stammered, his face flushed brightly. "gO.. On a.. a... datE...?"

 

Nightmare flushed brightly at that. The gang silently cooed behind him.

 

Error's eye lights were flaming softly.

"plEasE..?" He asked shyly.

 

Nightmare snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat. "Of- of course."

 

Error smiled hesitantly.

"Thank you.." He mumbled quietly.

 

 

Dream smiled. 

 

"I can try on Goth's clothes?" He asked excitedly. "That'd be awesome, I love his style!" 

 

"Dream. You're supposed to dress like a goth, not Goth." Ink threw in. 

 

"Aww..." Dream mumbled in disappointment. 

 

Ink smiled a bit. "I'll make you the clothes." He announced and got out his paintbrush. 

 

Dream nodded a bit and watched Ink curiously. 

 

~~~

 

Dream looked down at himself. He was wearing the complete opposite of his preferred colour spectrum (dark colours) and the clothes were rather interesting too.

 

"They're alright but not something I'd personally wear all the time." He said as he looked at a mirror. He looked pretty decent. 

 

~~~

 

"Hey, brother!" Dream called out happily as he saw Nightmare. He tackled the other in a hug. 

 

"What.. what are you wearing?" Nightmare asked confusedly. 

 

"It's a dare." Dream chirped happily and clung onto Nightmare. "We're goth twins." He cheered. 

 

Nightmare sputtered a bit. 

 

"I'm not a goth!" He protested but Dream was already getting distracted and not listening to him. 

 

Nightmare sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask:  
> Fresh, Error - X  
> Nightmare, Cross, Dust, Killer, Horror - Sky
> 
> Second ask - Sky
> 
> Third ask - X

doodis2014:

_Ok I HAVE an IMPORTANT question that we all need answer for!_

_*gather all the gang plus error and fresh*_

_SOO BOYS!_

_Tell me who is your crush are?! and if your not comfortable to say there name describe them for me!_

_AND!!_

_Most important thing! nightmare whan you and glitchy boy are going on date!! I need this ship to sail!!_

_am I right *look at the rest of the gang and fresh*_

_We need to Encouraging them come on!!!_

_..._

_Sorry if i made them uncomfortable but I NEED to know x3 XD_

 

 

"What's a crush? It sounds kind of painful." Fresh said with a small frown.

 

Killer looked at you in confusion. "We don't have a crush."

"A crush is someone you fell in love with or is attracted to." Cross explained. "I don't have one."

"Me neither." Dust said.

"I only love food and my family." Horror said.

Nightmare cleared his throat with a small flush. "We'll see."

 

Fresh blinked confusedly.

"No, I don't have one." He replied.

Error flushed a small bit. "maybE..." He mumbled quietly. "i'm nOt suRE yEt."

 

 

Nightmare coughed and looked away from the hopeful looks from his boys. "I'll think about it."

 

Error flushed brightly and quickly looked away. He did like Nightmare but he really wasn't ready for anything relationship wise.

 

Maybe when they were ready.

 

 

 

 

 

Torrent_River123:

_I dare Horror to kill my version of Wolf!Horror. The picture is on my AO3 account._

 

 

Horror frowned softly at the ask. "Well, I don't know what the other Horror will behave like and I don't actually fight anyone unless they fight first."

 

 

 

 

 

Faststar21:

_This is my first comment/ask, if it’s wrong please don’t be mad:_

_Can you do one where the gang are mad at Dust for a prank, but then forget his birthday the next day. Then maybe not until Fresh and Error come by they realize it._

 

 

X: We're not mad at you.

This is just a scenario that couldn't happen with our gang. They're all Sanses and have the same birthday.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask - X
> 
> Second ask - Sky
> 
> Third ask:  
> First part - Sky  
> Second part:  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Everyone else - X
> 
> Edit - X

Bikergirl:

_I have a-a-a question for F-F-Fresh. My q-q-question is what did you t-t-think of the whole gang including E-E-Error when you first met them? Also w-w-what do you th-th-think of the g-g-gang now? Sorry a-a-about me being nervous, I don't t-t-t-talk to p-p-people often and p-p-people make fun of me f-f-for it. S-s-so Sorry again and h-h-hope it does not b-b-bother you at all. *super nervous about talking to others*_

 

 

X: First up, it's alright that you're nervous and you're not bothering anyone. (Fresh and I understand ^^ we both got anxiety) You're doing the opposite actually.

I spent a long time perfecting every detail of Fresh's back story because Fresh is my little cute bean and I care about him a lot. So I'm super excited about this ask because I love telling Fresh's back story. ^^

Thank you.

Onward to the ask! ^^

 

Fresh looked at the floor in thought.

"Well, I always liked Error. I met him one day when I jumped through a random portal and landed in the anti-void. He didn't see me as a threat and was too tired to fight so he didn't harm me." He explained with a small smile. He'd been talking hesitantly at first before he gained a bit of confidence.

"We got talking after a bit and since Error was the only person who knew who I was and didn't attack me on sight, I kept coming back." He said with a smile.

"Now... The gang was an entirely different subject at first. I had accidentally jumped into their AU and came to close to the hideout so they attacked me. Mainly Dust and Nightmare though." Fresh recounted with a small frown. "I can understand though. I threatened them by coming too close to their home."

Fresh smiled as Killer sat down next to him.

"Telling them how you met us?" Killer asked curiously.

Fresh nodded with a small smile and cuddled into Killer a bit. "Yeah." He hummed.

"The second time I met them was a bit more pleasant though the circumstances were bad."

"Yeah, no [shin]." Killer agreed.

"No cursing." Dust called out with a giggle.

Fresh chuckled softly before continuing. "At that time, Ink organised a huge hunt to capture and kill Error, Nightmare, the gang and me." He explained. "It wasn't safe anywhere so I went to Error."

"Which was a really good call." Killer said.

Fresh smiled. "The anti-void slowly got too much for me so Error took me to the hideout. Nightmare and the gang didn't trust me at first-"

"You didn't trust us either, to be fair. You clung to Error like a little koala." Dust commented, making Killer laugh.

Fresh flushed a bit. "Well, Cross quickly warmed up to me and we talked." He explained.

"And my thoughts about them now? They're my family." Fresh explained simply.

Killer aw'd and cuddled Fresh happily, making him smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Juliacarter07:

_Dare Nightmare to hug me...... and Swapfell.... yeah_

 

 

Nightmare stared blankly. "Don't be like Swapfell and pull a knife on me when I do."

 

 

 

 

 

SassyShoelace:

_First off you guys are awesome love all of you. *makes a picnic appear* You deserve some healthy food that's good...and there's some chocolate cake. Food first though! *stares at Cross*_

_I got something for Nightmare to go with his hope desire. If you had a chance to talk with him to explain things and he would listen, actually listen, would you tell Dream? Cause if so....*Dream appears tussled up and blindfolded in a bubble, gives Nightmare the key* You deserve some happiness too. If you don't want to then snap your fingers and he goes home._

 

 

"Chocolate!!!" Cross called out happily and tried to control himself. Food first. It was better after food is done.

He slowly ate the food first and ignored the cchoclate as best as he could.

 

 

Nightmare hesitated as he looked between the key and his brother. Should he...? He wanted to but...

 

Dream was squirming uncomfortably, not aware where he actually was and so confused.

 

Should he?

He turned to his gang, lost.

 

Cross smiled at Nightmare.

"You can convince him." He said softly and Dust nodded in agreement.

"We believe in you." Killer added.

Horror smiled encouragingly.

 

"I- i-" Nightmare stuttered and looked down, holding the key close for comfort. "I'm... scared. What if he doesn't listen?"

 

"Then we'll be there to comfort you." Killer said softly and gently took Nightmare's hand.

 

Nightmare held the hand tightly as he steeled himself. Should he? Was it worth the risk?

 

The gang silently waited, supporting him unconditionally.

 

Nightmare looked down at the key before opening it and walking inside to talk with his brother.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ask:   
> Fresh, Cross - X  
> Error - Sky
> 
> Second ask:  
> Error - X  
> Cuddle pile - both
> 
> Third ask - X

FavoriteofChaos:

_question for the gang along with Error and Fresh:_

_How are you guys so cute and why no one in your Multiverse can see it?! Gives them hugs_

 

 

Fresh blushed brightly and looked away, pulling his hood over his face. He wasn't cute...

 

Error flushed and did the same. He was not cute.

 

Cross blushed a bit.

"Thanks!" He called out with a wink.

"They all don't know because it's our secret. We are only cute to each other." He explained happily.

 

 

 

 

 

Insane_Galaxy:

_(O-okay! I will keep that in mind, thank you for letting me know author!)_

_Th-thats nice to hear er-error, your family is am-amazing I wish I ha-had a group of frie-friends like that, y-your also really pretty! S-sorry I like to com-compliment people!_

_Fre-fresh, im glad to he-hear that others are comp-complimenting you as well! I-I hope you ha-have a nice day!_

_Y-you guys and the ga-gang are some of m-my many favorite cha-characters in this fan-fandom, it makes me up-upset how some peo-people treat you, its nice t-to see you gu-guys holding up!_

_I-I have a dare fo-for the fam-gan-uh what sh-should I ref-refer to you guys as? Ei-either way, the dare is for eve-everyone to show some sort of aff-affetion to eachother i-in some way it does not ha-have to be ph-physical if you d-dont want it too! Ha-have fun!_

 

 

Error blushed softly.

"thank yOu." He mumbled quietly.

Fresh smiled. "Thanks, you too." He replied softly.

 

 

Error happily cuddled all the skeletons on top of him close. They had assembled a cuddle pile around him.

 

Everyone cuddled close and contently.

 

There was a small pile of snacks on the coffee table in case anyone got hungry.

 

They all cuddled each other happily, content and happy. Nothing would ever take that happiness away from them.

 

 

 

 

 

Too_Many_Memes:

_(For Baby Octopus Cross) Cross, what do you mean you were created to work?_

 

Cross frowned slightly.

"I was created with the purpose to work. That's what my whole life has been about. It's hard for me to rest and take a moment for myself because I feel like I constantly need to prove my worth to everyone." He explained quietly.

"Nu!" Nightmare protested and climbed onto Cross. "Awesome, cool, without work." He explained.

Cross smiled softly and cuddled Nightmare close.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky:  
> Teach - Teacher Nightmare  
> Midnight - Abused Nightmare  
> Nighty - Baby Octopus Nightmare
> 
> X:   
> Night - normal Nightmare (post TFAM)  
> Yoru - Soulmates Nightmare  
> Swap - Dreamswap Nightmare

RandomCrapStories:

_I have a bit of a weird idea. Since you have a lot of books with some alternate of Nightmare in them, what would happen if all of the different variants from your books met up. I am curious about if every member met their alternates, but you don't have too if it's too much work._

 

 

Nighty blinked when he was suddenly somewhere else and there were tall monsters around him. They all looked the same and just like him.

He curled up slightly, his tentacles hugging him like a cocoon.

Midnight looked around fearfully when he was suddenly somewhere else and there were monsters that looked like him all around him. He tried not to panic as he looked around.

Teach looked around in surprise. Where was he? Where were his kids?! Who were these monsters and why did they look like him?!

 

Night frowned as he had the feeling of being teleported and then there were people around him that looked like him but not quite.

Swap frowned slightly as he looked around. Another trap by Dream and Justice Reigns?

Yoru frowned in annoyance. It had taken him three days to set up that date with his Soulmates!

 

Everyone stared at each other for a moment, until Nighty started to cry from fear.

Teach jumped and kneeled in front of the other. He started hushing him softly yet worriedly. "Shh... shh... it's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. Shh...."

Nighty hiccupped and sobbed in fear. "Wanna go home."

 

Night frowned worriedly and kneeled down next to the small kid.

"We'll all get to go home soon." He promised gently.

 

Nighty kept crying because he was so scared. Where was his family? He wanted to go home. He was not safe here. He didn't know these people.

Teach hushed him softly and took out a cookie from his inventory. "Do you want a cookie? You can have it but please calm down. You can go home soon."

Nighty slowly stopped crying and looked at the cookie warily. He looked up at the tall skeleton who smiled and gave him the cookie.

Nighty hesitated before taking the cookie and eating it. Tears still falling but no longer verbally crying.

 

Night gently rubbed Nighty's skull.

"You'll get to go home soon." He murmured.

Swap sighed. "Is this another one of Dream's traps?" He asked annoyedly.

 

Midnight flinched at the name and kept his skull down. He started to tremble in fear.

 "I h-hope not." He said quietly to himself.

"Dream?" Teach asked in confusion while still keeping an eye on the child. "Why would you think that? And who are you? Who are all of you?"

 

"I'd think that because Dream is full of shit." Swap replied.

"What the heck, why would you say that about Dream?" Night asked.

 

Teach frowned. "It's bad to say that. Dream is nice, if not a little overbearing and concerned."

 

Night nodded a bit in agreement. Dream was like that sometimes.

Swap raised a brow ridge.

"Maybe yours is, mine leads an enormous organisation hell bent on killing me." He said with a frown.

 

Midnight looked away. His was worse.

Nighty nodded in agreement. Dream had taken him from his family and didn't love him anymore. "Dream hurts me. He doesn't love me anymore."

The child started crying again.

 

Night frowned worriedly and gently hushed the child.

 

"Mine is just a pain in the ass and ruins my dates with the help of Ink." Yoru said with a frown.

 

"Dates?" Teach asked in confusion and let the other person comfort the child.

 

"Yes. They always interrupt my dates. Like this too. I'm supposed to be at the beach with my Soulmates." Yoru said with a frown.

Swap shrugged. "Stuck with us now."

 

"Who are you dating?" Teach asked in confusion. He was dating Horror so... maybe it was the same? But he'd said Soul mates. So... more than one.

 

"Killer, Horror, Dust and Cross." Yoru replied. Weren't they Soulmates in other universes?

 

Teach's eyes widened in shock. Killer, Cross and Dust too?! What?!

"Uhh.... how... old... are... they?" He asked weakly, a bit shocked.

 

Yoru tilted his head a bit in thought.

"They're all in their twenties." He replied.

 

Teach let out a breath of relief. "Stars. You scared me for a moment."

 

"Why?" Yoru asked.

Night was looking at Yoru curiously. He was dating Error. He'd thought that they would all date the same people.

 

"Well...." Teach looked away and rubbed the back of his skull nervously. "Cross and Dust are my children. Killer is Horror's child and I'm dating Horror."

 

"Oh." Night replied. "Well, I'm dating an adult version of Error." He explained. "He's so cute." He mumbled happily.

"Kay, I'm the only single person here except the baby." Swap summarised.

 

Midnight hesitantly spoke. "I- I'm not d-dating anyone. B-but those monsters... they take care of m-me."

 

Swap looked over at Midnight.

"What's your story? Why do you sound so nervous?" He asked curiously.

 

Midnight flinched and looked down. He had to. "I- D-Dream... He... he hurt me a lot. Ever since I a-ate the apples, he left and c-came back but he was d-different. He h-hit me and yelled at me a-and b-broke me a-and he... r-... Pushed himself onto me."

He started to cry at the memory. "H-he didn't want me. H-he just used me to make him l-look like the h-hero and m-make Ink love h-him. I- I jumped into the V-Void because he d-doesn't need me anymore a-and I ended up somewhere else. T-the gang t-took care of me a-after that."

 

Night held Nighty's 'ears' closed.

Swap stared at Midnight shockedly.

"Oh shit, please don't cry." He said softly and gently hugged him.

 

Midnight flinched in surprise before he relaxed a bit since the other wasn't a threat. He tried to stop his sobbing which was a slow process since he couldn't stop thinking about Dream and his abuse. It was abuse, there was no denying that. He had denied it for years.

Teach watched sadly. He couldn't believe his own brother would ever do something like that. But not everyone was the same. Still, he felt bad that the other had a very abusive brother.

 

Swap rubbed Midnight's back gently.

 

Slowly, Midnight stopped crying and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright." Swap replied. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Night watched them and gently hugged Nighty.

 

Midnight looked down thoughtfully. "I'm doing b-better than before."

 

Swap gently rubbed Midnight's head.

"That's good." Yoru said softly.

 

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Teach says sincerely.

Nighty went over to hug his legs sadly. "Don't cry."

Midnight looked down in surprise before he gently rubbed the baby's skull. "I'm fine now."

 

Night smiled and gently took Midnight's hand.

"The gang will always protect you." He said softly.

Yoru smiled. If they were anything like his boys that would be true.

 

Midnight smiled softly. "They're the best. I don't deserve them."

Nighty hugged him tighter. "Family good. Nice."

 

Night smiled softly. "You deserve them. I know they're happy to have you." He explained.

Yoru nodded in agreement.

 

Midnight smiled at them. "Thanks."

 

They all smiled back.

"Let's get out of here." Night decided.

 

"Any idea how?" Teach asked before everyone disappeared back to their universe.


End file.
